Amistad o algo más
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: En la ACLF (Academia de Cupidos "Love Flame") los trabajos de ponderación para poder conseguir pasar, después de haber reprobado, son más difíciles que cualquier otro trabajo: "...dos inocentes, un atolondrado y un orgulloso, un introvertido y un raro, dos orgullosos, un triángulo amoroso con un metiche, un serio y un engreído, y un par de serios"
1. Las conductoras

**Blue y rox: HOLA.**

**Blue: Somos unas locas desquiciadas que se juntaron y crearon esta locura. xD**

**rox: Y me toca preguntar ¿que pasaria si dos escritoras yaoistas se juntaran para torturar bladers?**

**Blue: Sale un fic lleno de amores tiernos, raros, hermosos e insensatos. n.n**

**rox: ¡ESO! \o/**

**Por ultimo solo me queda decir: ¡Lectores de fanfiction! "Yo" y mi amiga "rox" dominaremos el mundo junto con las parejas de beyblade xD**

* * *

En las nubes de un reino invadido de amor...

-¡AHH!-

Un par de gritos femeninos sonaron desde la ACLF (Academia de Cupidos "Love Flame") espantando a todos los pájaros que volaban por ahí, salieron despavoridos.

-¡¿Como que reprobé?!-exclamo una chica, que respondía al nombre de Rox.

Una chica de estatura no muy baja, ojos color chocolate intenso, cabello castaño oscuro y puntas rubias, de largo hasta la espalda baja. Su rasgo mas notorio es que su mirada siempre es seria pero llena de confianza.

-Si ¡¿como que reprobamos?!-replico la chica a su lado, llamada Blue.

Una chica de estatura promedio, ojos mieles, cabello castaño oscuro, casi pegándole al negro, y de largo hasta los hombros. Un rasgo característico de ella, era el que sus ojos la mayor parte del tiempo permanecían semi-abiertos, como se estuviera cansada, o muy somnolienta.

Ambas chicas estaban en el ultimo curso que debían de aprobar, para volverse finalmente Cupidos (o ayudantes del Cupido principal). Y que resultaba: que habían reprobado.

-No se porque "tu" preguntas eso.-le miro de reojo Rox a Blue, remarcando el tu a la hora de hablar.

-Hey ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-frunció el ceño Blue, volviéndose a ella, cruzando los brazo sobre su pecho.

-¿Tengo que recordarte que siempre te olvidas de las tareas?…-señalo Rox.

-Los trabajos- añadió el profesor Kaito, un querubín de alas blancas con un resplandor azulado, cabello azabache, y ojos azules, que aun estaba sentado en su escritorio, ordenando unos cuantos papeles.

-Los exámenes- volvió a indicar Rox

-Y a veces hasta entrar a clase.-termino el profesor.

Blue se fue a una esquinita lejana del salón donde le rodeo un aura depresiva. Y comenzó a murmurar cosas como "no es mi culpa" y "que malos son".

-¿Por qué yo?-volvió a preguntarle Rox al profesor, después de sentir vergüenza ajena por su amiga.

-Por lo mismo que a tu amiga.-respondió sin mutarse el adulto joven.

-¿CÓMO?-

Blue regreso del rincón emo, y sonrió burlonamente.

-JA. Ves, no soy la única.-

Solo recibió una mala mirada de su amiga.

-En eso te equivocas- la zanjo Kaito –Lo tuyo, Blue, es flojera, no entregaste ni la mitad de los trabajos-dijo mostrando una lista a la chica de los trabajos.-Lo tuyo, Rox, es por no estudiar, sacaste cero en todos los exámenes.-dijo el maestro sacando una lista de las notas de todos los exámenes. –Sin embargo, a ambas les afecto del mismo modo.-

-…- las chicas miraron mudas las listas…casi al instante se fueron a dos rincones cercanos a la mesa del profesor, y auras deprimentes que podrían competir entre si fácilmente les rodearon.

Al profesor le salió una enorme gota de sudor.

-Pero…-

-¿Pero?- exclamo Rox volviendo ilusionada de que algo bueno pasara.

-Por que siempre tienen que haber un pero.-dijo Blue yendo al lado de Rox, la chica le miro mal. –¿Qué?-pregunto nerviosa mirando a ambos lados confundida –¿Dije algo malo?-

-Pero puede solucionarse.-intervino el maestro Kaito.

-¿Puede?-exclamaron ambas sorprendidas a la vez.

-Si, puede…-dijo Kaito, mientras se inclinaba en su escritorio y buscaba algo en sus papeleos.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto de inmediato Rox, Blue solamente le miro de reojo con una sonrisa divertida.

-Créditos extra.-

Ambas chicas intercambiaron miradas confundidas.

-¿Créditos extra?-

-Un trabajo de ponderación.-y de un golpazo, puso en el escritorio un folder. –Pero les advierto…los trabajos de ponderación de la academia, son mas difíciles que cualquier otro trabajo.-

-Ni siquiera hago los normales, y espera que trabaje en uno especialmente difícil-murmuro Blue con mirada cansina. Pero luego de analizar sus propias palabras sonrió maliciosamente. –Un reto.-

-Exacto, Blue, un reto.-dijo Kaito devolviéndole una sonrisa juguetona a la chica, que de inmediato se ruborizo. Rox miro a ambos, y sonrió burlonamente.

-Y como es el trabajo, profesor Kaito-pregunto Rox con inocencia, y un tono algo meloso al decir "profesor Kaito", mirando el folder, curiosamente algo ancho y gordo.

Blue le mando una mala mirada al oír aquel tono empalagoso.

-Verán, este, no es solo un caso, se tratan de varios, a la vez-

-¿Varios?-pregunto Blue.

-¿A la vez?- le siguió Rox.

-Si, así es-dijo el hombre –veamos, tenemos el caso de dos inocentes, un atolondrado y un orgulloso, un introvertido y un raro, dos orgullosos, un triángulo amoroso con un metiche, un serio y un engreído, y para finalizar un par de serios.-

Las chicas sudaron frio…esas combinaciones…todas eran pareja de nivel intermedio o difícil…

-¿Y como…-empezó Rox

-…cree…-siguió Blue

-…que vamos…-

-…a hacer…-

-…ESO…?- finalizaron ambas a la vez.

-Chicas esto es por su bien o hacen el trabajo con estos bladers o nunca esparcirán amor en el mundo...ustedes deciden-hablo seriamente, dejando un silencio abrumador en el salón de clases.

Blue se quedo en blanco…parpadeo un par de veces y luego dio media vuelta para comenzar a retirarse.

-Puedo vivir sin repartir amor-dijo con un pesimismo rodeándole.

-Blue.-exclamo Rox como reclamándole algo.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo…-dijo regresando sobre sus pasos, sus ojos entre abiertos señalando somnolencia le miraron divertidos –No puedo creer que hayas creído eso.-

Rox le mando una mirada asesina, entendiendo lo que quería decir. Luego sacudió la cabeza, e indignada volvió su vista al profesor, recordando las palabras de este.

-Espere…¿Bladers?-pregunto Rox.

-Ya sabes…esos que usan trompos para divertirse.-dijo Blue en tono de broma.

-Se lo que son Bladers-

-Bueno, ya chicas-volvió a llamar la atención Kaito –Y si Rox, son Bladers, ¿algún problema con ello?-

-No, ninguno- negó con la cabeza.

Blue por su parte se limito a encogerse de hombros.

-Entonces, ¿cual es su respuesta?-volvió a preguntar el maestro Kaito, esta vez con un tono de impaciencia en la voz.

Ambas chicas suspiraron. Se miraron, y comprendieron lo que la otra quería decir.

-Aceptamos-dijeron al unisonó viendo al profesor decididas.

-De acuerdo.-

…

El profesor cerro la puerta tras de si, y ambas chicas se quedaron en el pasillo, quietas, en blanco…

Blue era la que sostenía el folder, lo miro de reojo, observo a su compañera, y suspiro.

-Bien, veamos…primero tendríamos que hacer una buena estrategia, hay que revisar los datos que tenemos, sacar provecho a sus pasados, evaluar las personalidades y emociones de todos, y calcular reacciones y respuestas.-

-…-Rox le miro incrédula, jamás en su vida había oído a su amiga hablar así -¡¿qué?!-

Blue sonrió divertida. –Hey, los pocos trabajos que entregue sacaron diez cerrado…¿no creerás que habrá sido pura coincidencia? ¿verdad?-

-…-eso solo descoloco más a la chica.

-Vamos, vamos, no tenemos tiempo que perder…-dijo Blue tomándola del brazo y jalando al ascensor que las llevaría a la tierra, el cual estaba al final del pasillo -…ya le has oído, tenemos una semana para emparejarlos a todos.- mando llamar el ascensor.

Espero a que este se abriera y cuando lo hizo, se metió junto con su amiga, pulso el botón que decía "Tierra" y de inmediato una voz robotizada del ascensor hablo.

"Jóvenes aspirantes a Cupidos, favor de sujetarse firmemente, el descenso comenzara ahora."

Blue se agarro a una barra metálica que estaba fija al techo, sin embargo Rox aun aturdida, no alcanzo a hacer nada mas que sentir como sus pies se despegaban del suelo cuando el aparato comenzó a bajar a gran velocidad.

-¡Ahh!-

...

"Jovenes aspirantes a Cupido, ya hemos llegado, por favor cuidado al salir del ascensor"-esto fue lo ultimo que las chicas escucharon antes de ser empujadas fuera del ascensor.

-Sabes, odio el ascensor-dijo Rox mientras miraba a su amiga tirada en el suelo, al parecer Blue se cayo luego de ser empujada fuera del ascensor

-Yo no lo odio, solo no me gusta que me empujen-dijo Blue volviendo a incorporarse con ayuda de Rox

-Este lugar es…-dijo Rox mirando el lugar donde habían llegado, era un jardín lleno de varias clases de flores y las mas abundantes eras las rosas

-¡Romántico!- grito Blue y empieza a abrazar fuertemente a Rox hasta el punto de dejarla sin poder respirar.

-Blue… por favor… suéltame… no puedo… respirar-dijo Rox entrecortado por la falta de aire, Blue la soltó pero se le habían formado ojos de corazón al ver el lugar.

-Blue no te emociones tanto o sino no te concentraras en el trabajo.- se escucho la voz del maestro Kaito, Blue volvió en si y junto con Rox comenzaron a buscar a su maestro con la mirada pero no obtuvieron ningún resultado.

-Esa fue la voz de nuestro querido maestro Kaito-dijo Rox, al decir esto Blue la miro con picardía, lo que origino un leve sonrojo de parte de Rox

-Chicas ¿pueden concentrarse?-exigió la voz del maestro el ver que aun miraban a todos lado -No estoy en la tierra con ustedes, las estoy observando desde la academia, iré viendo como realizan el trabajo y que métodos utilizan-dijo Kaito a lo que ambas chicas cruzan miradas y asienten.

-Pero ¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto Blue muy curiosa.

-Están en "El Jardin de Cupido" es un lugar donde las parejas pasan las mañanas, tardes y noches juntos, pero ustedes dos tendrán que fingir trabajar de meseras en el mini-restaurant francés que tiene el jardín para disimular que solo son unas chicas que trabajan medio tiempo para ganar dinero-dijo Kaito a los que Blue se queda en un estado de shock que no la pueden despertar y Rox estaba con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder, no podían creer que tendrían que trabajar el doble.

-Esto es mucho trabajo- logra exclamar Blue sin estar del todo en si luego de ese pequeño shock causado por el maestro Kaito.

-Y ¿Cómo es que nos aceptaran en ese trabajo?-pregunta Rox quien buscaba una buena razón para que no tuvieran que trabajar tanto.

-Los dueños de este lugar son querubines amigos míos, solo díganles que yo las he mandado y ellos aceptaran sin ningún problema- contesto Kaito pero solo logro que Blue se desmayara y que Rox callera al suelo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Esta bien tendremos que comenzar ya mismo Blue-dijo Rox y noto que su amiga estaba inconsciente en el suelo, se acerco a ella, la tomo de los hombros y comenzó a zarandearla de un lado al otro- Blue reacciona-grito Rox y Blue lentamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos.

-Que extraño sueño tuve-murmuro aturdida Blue, miro donde estaba y luego de un salto se incorporo -¡No fue un sueño!-grito y luego miro a Rox que no entendía nada de lo que decía su amiga.

-Chicas comiencen con el trabajo, las estaré observando-fue lo ultimo que dijo Kaito y ambas chicas solo pudieron suspirar con pesadez y mirarse entre si

-Supongo que hay que empezar-dijo Blue sin muchos ánimos en sus palabras.

-Bueno, ahora hay que comenzar a revisar los datos que ya tenemos con nosotras- dijo Rox y miro a Blue quien comenzó a buscar los papeles pero al encontrarlos se le cayeron todos al suelo.

Un escalofrío le recorrió.

Y miro a Rox quien la había comenzado a rodear un aura asesina.

-Profesor Kaito…-llamo Blue a la nada al parecer, con una aura de miedo rodeándole.

-Olvídalo Blue, no puedo meterme entre ustedes- respondió su voz sabiendo lo que querría la chica.

-Que malo es…-se quejo con cascaditas de lagrimas en los ojos.

-Mejor empieza a correr.- sugirió, pero cuando menos se dio cuenta, solo una nube de polvo había quedado donde antes estaba la oji miel.

-¡BLUE!-

-¡LO SIENTO!-

…

Tenia la respiración agitada de tanto correr, estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta, importándole poco que los clientes y los empleados se le hayan quedado mirando raro por su "escandalosa" entrada.

-Disculpe señorita, ¿qué se le ofre…-hablo un joven empleado, sin embargo, algo le corto.

-BLUE-

La chica pareció reaccionar de inmediato, se volvió a el joven, y lo tomo de los hombros.

-Los dueños…¿dónde están los dueños?-exclamo como si su vida dependiera de ello, zarandeando al joven.

Este se asusto tanto que solo pudo señalar la puerta que estaba al lado de la cocina con mano temblorosa.

-Gracias.-

El chico se quedo aun pasmado, por como frente a sus ojos, había desaparecido la chica.

-BLUE-

De pronto entro otra chica, que parecía un demonio enjaulado, con llamas de furia en los ojos. Paseo su mirada asesina por todos los presentes, y todos se quedaron mudos de la impresión. Hasta que su vista se clavo en el mesero, este solo pudo temblar mas de lo que había temblado con la anterior chica.

-¿Dónde esta?- hablo con voz firme, que contenía una gran furia.

El chico se confundió, pero solo pudo tragar saliva al ver como su mirada asesina incrementaba.

-¡¿Dónde esta?!-

Su mano volvió a apuntar a la misma puerta sin saber que mas hacer. La chica, del mismo modo como la otra, desapareció en un parpadeo tras la puerta indicada.

El joven camarero suspiro.

-Este no es mi día…-

…

-¡Ahh! ¡No hay nadie!-exclamo escandalizada Blue

-Ohh, si que lo hay-dijo con voz extremadamente fría y tétrica detrás de si.

Blue sintió que se iba a desmayar -¡No fue mi culpa!- Exclamo justo antes de correr en círculos por la habitación con Rox tras de si.

...

Se oía un gran escándalo desde adentro de la habitación, el joven mesero no sabia que hacer, los clientes se estaban retirando, si no intervenía pronto, sus jefes le despedirían en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo.

-WAA-

Alcanzo a reaccionar cuando la primer chica, salió hecha la raya de la habitación, quedándose en la puerta al ver algo le llamo la atención.

-AHH-

Todos los que estaban ahí se volvieron a ver quien grito.

-Ja- Blue saco de una mochila que portaba una cámara.

-Ay...-se quejo el mesero, quien había sido derribado, por una chica que ahora se encontraba sobre el.

*Click* Blue sonrió maliciosamente *Click*

-Au~...eso dolió-se quejo Rox, sobándose la cabeza.

-Y que lo digas- dijo el mesero, con una sonrisa nerviosa...al verlo, primero Rox se confundió

¿Por qué estaban tan cerca?

-Ahh?...- después de verlo mejor, un sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de la chica.

Un joven alto de cabellos dorados, ojos zafiros. Su mayor rasgo eran sus ojos ya que dejaban a cualquiera hipnotizado por su hermoso color.

Blue dejo que una risa burlona se le escapara -¿Tan pronto y ligando Rox?-

-¿Que?-

La chica de pronto recordó lo que había estado haciendo hasta el momento, se levanto de golpe cuando un aura asesina se volvió a dibujar a su alrededor.

-BLUE-exclamo Rox, pero la oji miel ni se inmuto esta vez, lo cual solo hizo que se enfadara aun mas.

-Ah, ah, ah- la detuvo con una mano, mostrando una valentia frente a su amiga que casi nunca mostraba (siempre huía...regla del pacifista).

-¡¿Pero que...?!-exclamo aun mas enojada.

Blue se limito a ponerle la cámara digital frente a ella.

Rox le miro aun molesta, y al segundo siguiente se sonrojo de inmediato. Esta vez era un sonrojo de vergüenza.

-Si no quieres que esto salga en el periódico de la Academia...-no necesito terminar con su amenaza, pues sabia muy bien que Rox había entendido.

Rox bufó al encontrarse sin salida.

Blue sonrió -Ademas, te tengo una sorpresa- dijo alegremente -Se me ha prendido el foco para facilitarnos las cosas.-

-Al menos algo te salio- dijo Rox mientras miraba al pobre mesero que había quedado tirado en el suelo.

Blue noto que la mirada de Rox se posaba en el mesero y no pudo evitar que en su rostro se formara una sonrisa picara.

-Rox-le llamo con voz exageradamente melosa -¿que tal si tu vas a preguntarle al mesero si te lleva con los dueños y yo comienzo con las invitaciones?-dijo Blue con un tono de picardía, pero antes de que Rox le pudiera replicar algo Blue ya se había alejado.

-¿Invitaciones?- se pregunto Rox quien no puedo evitar soltar un suspiro y luego mirar al mesero.

-Otra no me queda- dijo Rox y se aproximó a donde se encontraba el mesero- ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Mientras tanto Blue se encontraba donde habian quedado tirados los papeles y había comenzado con las invitaciones.

-Listo solo me falta ver como y cuando las entregaremos- dijo Blue que de tan cansada que estaba se acostó en el suelo y miro el cielo azul.

-BLUE- es escucho el grito de una voz muy conocida para la chica.

-Recuerda que tengo la foto-dijo Blue mientras se levantaba de un salto y se comenzó a alejar.

-No te voy a matar-dijo Rox quien se acercaba a Blue.

-Que alivio-

-Pero…-

-Pero…¿Qué?-pregunto intrigada.

-No importa, ahora dime ¿A qué te referias con invitaciones?-

-Ah eso, bueno pensé en hacer invitaciones para que esos bladers vengan aquí.-

-¿Piensas que con resivir la invitación van a venir?-

-No-

-Entonces ¿Cómo haremos?-

-Veras, cuando la pareja toque la invitación aparecerán aquí y no los dejaremos ir tan fácil, tendremos que poner trampas y también buscar una manera para que confiesen todo lo que sienten.-

-¿Cómo nos dividimos las parejas?-

-Los dos inocentes, el atolondrado y el orgulloso, y el triángulo amoroso con un metiche seras los mios y los tuyos serán los casos de el introvertido y el raro, los dos orgullosos, el serio y el engreído, y el par de serios-

-Me parece bien, y con lo de las trampas déjamelo a mi, tu solo busca la manera de entregar las invitaciones.-

-Esta bien- mira intrigada a Rox

Rox se va y comienza a colocar trampas por todas partes, mientras señalaba el lugar en que había una trampa en un mapa.

Blue, por su parte, buscaba la forma de mandar las invitaciones, hasta que recordó que un querubín podía volar mas rápido que un jet, así que tendría que pedirle ayuda a un querubín para entregarlas.

-Rox- grito Blue, Rox estaba terminando la ultima trampa, al finalizar miro a su amiga que estaba detrás de ella.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Rox.

-Necesito que le digas al uno de los dueños que nos ayude-

-Ayudarnos ¿con que?-

-Para entregar las invitaciones.-

-Supongo que Klaus nos puede ayudar.-

-¿Ese es el nombre del dueño?-

-No, así se llama su hermano menor, es que Keith me llevo con él primero y luego Klaus me llevo con Ren que es el dueño-

-Me perdi, Ren es el dueño, su hermano menor es Klaus, pero...¿Quién es Keith?-

-Keith es el mesero-

-Ya entendí, bueno ve a buscar a Klaus para ayudarnos y ya podremos comenzar.-

-No me tienen que buscar, estoy aquí- dijo un chico de ojos color chocolate que responde al nombre de Klaus.

Un chico de cabello rojizo en un tono mate, que a pesar de resultar algo apagado, no dejaba de ser llamativo, portador de unos ojos color chocolate. Su rasgo más llamativo era la tranquilidad que reflejaban sus ojos, desentonado con su cabello bastante alborotado, que crecía en todas direcciones.

-Que hermoso príncipe-dijo Blue con sus ojos en forma de corazón.

Klaus la miro de forma tal que la chica casi se desmaya.

-Bueno Klaus ¿nos ayudarías con este trabajito?-dijo Rox de manera suplicante

-No tengo problema.-

-Muchas gracias- dijo Rox con una sonrisa muy dulce.

-Entonces que Keith también ayude-dijo Blue, pero al oir esto Rox solo baja su mirada al suelo.

-Keith no es un querubín, él es un humano-dijo Klaus.

Se podía ver que de las mejillas de Rox recorrían unas lagrimas de tristeza, Blue lo noto y abrazo a su amiga.

-Lo lamento mucho Rox pero las reglas son claras-dijo Blue aun sin dejar de abrazar a su amiga.

Las reglas decían que un querubín o aprendiz a querubín no puede estar con un humano.

-Lo se, lo entiendo-dijo Rox aun llorando.

Klaus solo podía ver lo que estaba ocurriendo con ambas chicas pero eso solo le dio más razón para querer ayudarlas con su trabajo.

-Sera mejor comenzar-dijo Rox mientras se secaba las lagrimas que aun tenia en su rostro.

-Bien entonces primero iremos con los dos inocentes, asi que Klaus, tendrás que dejarles esta invitación- dijo Blue y le dio la invitación a Klaus, al dársela sus manos se tocaron lo que genero que Blue se sonrojara un poco.

-Bien no me tardare-dijo Klaus quien desplego un par de alas rojas de su espalda y se fue volando.

Blue se había quedado mirando como él chico se alejaba, mientras que Rox veía a su amiga y sonreía, pero no había dejado de pensar en que ahora tendría que considerar a Keith como su amor platónico.

* * *

**rox: y...¿que tal? -mira curiosa**

**Blue: A que se ve interante ¿no? -sonríe divertida**

**rox: ¿les gusto? **

**Blue: ¿no les gusto?**

**rox: ¿Quienes son los bladers que torturaremos? -sonríe maliciosamente**

**Blue: ¿Como que esperan de las parejas? -sonríe picara**

**Blue y Rox intercambian miradas y asienten. **

**Blue y Rox: Pues pare ello esperamos los reviews.**

**Asi que ya saben, si quieren que sigamos con esta locura...**

**Bueno, gracias por leer. **

**Hasta el próximo capitulo ;D **


	2. El amor como los fantasmas

**Rox: Hola escritores de fanfiction!**

**Blue: estamos de regreso con un nuevo y alocado capitulo**

**Rox: y la pareja de este capitulo será...**

**Blue: shh -le tapa la boca para que no continúe- no les arruines la sorpresa**

**Rox: mgh? -aleja la mano de Blue de si- pero ¿de que hablas?**

**Blue: solo no digas nada, deja que lo descubran leyendo.**

**Ambas se quedan en silencio.**

**Rox: Yu y Kenta! Ja, tómala -la señala con una sonrisa orgullosa**

**Blue: NOO, porque eres tan mala-hace un drama**

**Rox: oh vamos...ni que fuera tan sorprendente, eso todos nos lo esperábamos -le sale una gota estilo anime-**

**Blue:...-se va al rincon emo**

**Rox: creo que va estar asi un buen rato-suspira- bueno...mientras tanto ¿porque no mejor se leen este cap?**

* * *

"El amor, es como los fantasmas…todos hablan de el, pero pocos le han visto."

-La habitación esta lista.-dijo Blue mas que alegre. -Lo tengo todo fríamente calculado.-

-Ahh, si?-dijo Rox con tono aburrido, lavando algunos platos.

-Hey…¿por qué le haces así?-dijo Blue desanimándose –haces que me sienta triste…-se quejo poniendo una mueca de tristeza, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

-Blue-le llamo Rox con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué?-dijo con la voz "quebrada" y tapándose los ojos.

-Tu actuación no sirve conmigo.-

Un silencio se apodero de la cocina.

-Que aburrida eres.-dijo Blue indignada, y se marcho.

…

Klaus estaba llegando al B-pit para dejar el sobre. Uno de los datos que le dio Rox fue que Yu y Kenta eran de estar en ese lugar y, si no estaban, la dueña de la tienda les entregaría el sobre.

-Bien será mejor ocultar las alas- dijo Klaus.

Y luego de que sus alas desaparecieran de su espalda entro en B-pit para entregar la invitación, pero no vio a nadie, solo escucho unos gritos de una chica y luego las suplicas de perdón de un chico. Al escuchar tales palabras en un tono de ira y rabia prefirió dejar el sobre en la mesa y salir.

Ya fuera de la tienda, volvió a desplegar sus alas y regreso con Rox y Blue para decirles que ya había cumplido con la entrega.

…

-Ginga, mejor déjame sola-grito Madoka quien estaba muy furiosa con el chico de cabellos rojizos.

Ginga se estaba yendo lo mas rápido que podía, pero entonces vio un sobre en la mesa y noto que decía _"Yu T. y Kenta Y."_

Su mirada paso a ser una de confusión e intriga.

-Madoka ¿para que es esto?-pregunto Ginga mientras tomaba el sobre y se lo mostraba a Madoka.

La chica miro el sobre. No entendía de donde había salido, ella no lo había visto antes.

-No lo se- dijo mientras revisaba el sobre con la mirada.

-Crees que debamos ver-dijo Ginga mientras acercaba el sobre cerrado a una luz para intentar ver que contenía.

-Ginga no hagas eso-exclamo Madoka y le quito el sobre a Ginga.

Ginga puso ojos suplicantes para que su amiga le dejara ver que era lo que contenía, pero no le funciono, ya que, acto siguiente, Madoka estaba saliendo para ir a entregarles el sobre a Yu y Kenta.

Paso un tiempo hasta que Madoka encontró a uno de los pequeños.

-Kenta-grito Madoka al ver a Kenta caminando por la calle.

Kenta se giro al ver que lo llamaban, noto que Madoka se aproximaba a él y se quedo inmóvil para poder esperarla.

-Hola Madoka ¿Cómo estas?-le saludo Kenta a lo que la joven solo sonrío.

-Hola Kenta, estoy bien-le contesto Madoka y sacó el sobre de su bolsillo- mira esto llego a la tienda- le entrega el sobre, luego le sonrío y se fue.

Kenta se quedó mirando el sobre y notó que no solo era para él, sino que también era para Yu.

-¿Qué tienes ahí Kenchi?-pregunta un pequeño de pelo naranja detrás de Kenta.

Kenta, al oír la voz de su amigo, al principio se asustó, pero luego al ver quien era, suspiro aliviado.

-Eras tu Yu, casi me das un infarto-dijo Kenta mientras miraba que Yu estaba concentrado con el sobre.

Yu quiso saber de que se trataba, así que hizo el ademán de agarrarlo de la mano de Kenta. Pero, al hacerlo un resplandor brillo y ambos pequeños desaparecieron.

…

-Buenas noches, dormilones-saludo Rox al ver como Yu y Kenta abrían los ojos lentamente.

-¿Buenas…noches?- Yu miro a la chica de ojos chocolate y cabellos con puntas rubias y también a la dueña de los ojos mieles, quien le miraba fijamente. -¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Luego miro a su lado, también recién despertándose, estaba Kenta.

-¿Yu? ¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto el menor, tallándose un ojo con algo de pereza, dándole un aspecto "tierno".

El peli naranja se sonrojo al instante…¿Por qué últimamente no dejaba de pensar que Kenta era lindo?

-No se, Kenchi-respondió algo ido en sus pensamientos.

-Mi nombre es Rox.-

-Yo soy Blue.-

Y como si se hubieran coordinado, ambas hablaron a la vez –Y están en un programa de televisión.-

-¡¿Qué?!- ambos saltaron en sus asientos, Yu se puso de pie, mientras que Kenta solo se sentó.

-Así es chicos, están en un programa de televisión.- dijo Rox sonriendo divertida de la reacción de ambos.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí?- pregunto Yu ladeando la cabeza.

Blue no pudo resistirlo más, y sin poder evitarlo, se lanzo a abrazar al pequeño Tendo.

-Aww~ eres tan lindo-dijo la chica apretándolo en un abrazo, que dejo congelado al de ojos esmeralda. –Si, si, si~ que lindo~, que lindo~…-

Kenta miro esto sorprendido, de pronto, sintió una molestia en su pecho que le hacia sentirse enojado.

¿Que era ese sentimiento?...¿Seria acaso que...?

_"No...no puedo sentir eso por otro niño...menos si se trata de mi mejor amigo"_

Apretó los puños, en un intento de liberar su enfado sin razón aparente, su frustración por no entenderlo y...su confusión que solo llevaba a eso...más confusión.

-Blue.-le llamo su amiga, mas esta no pareció hacerle caso.

-Ehh…- las mejillas de Yu adquirieron un color rosado, sintiendo vergüenza. –¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡SUÉLTAME!- grito el niño removiéndose en los brazos de la chica.

-¡Blue! ¡Contrólate!- exclamo Rox, poniéndose de pie.

–No me gusta que me traten como a un be…- Yu callo sus palabras y se detuvo en seco al sentir un aura asesina brotar de quien se negaba a soltarle -...be-

-Niño, créeme, no me quieres ver enojada.- escucho como Blue le susurraba con voz fría y extremadamente tenebrosa.

Yu se estremeció. "_Ay mamá" _pensó asustado.

-BLUE- insistió Rox, comenzando a impacientarse.

El aura asesina de la nombrada, fue sustituida de pronto por una rosada.

-¡Oh no! Este niño es tan bonito, que no pienso dejarlo ir-dijo la oji miel.

Y empezó a restregar, su mejilla derecha, con la izquierda del niño, sosteniéndole firme por los hombros.

Yu sonrió forzadamente, y más aun nervioso, quería que aquella chica le soltase, pero…algo le decía que si no callaba…algo malo podría suceder. Además, para que mentir, Blue tenia bastante fuerza. -E-Esto…-

Le pidió ayuda con la mirada a Rox, la única que parecía conocer a esa chica y podría tener cierto "poder" sobre ella.

Rox suspiro sin saber que hacer, sintiendo vergüenza ajena por su amiga.

Kenta no supo porque, pero el verle sonrojado a Yu porque la castaña le estaba abrazando, le hacia sentir curiosamente mas...¿irritado? ¿molesto?

Blue se detuvo abruptamente, y se alejo un poco del chico(cabe aclarar, que ella tenia que doblar las rodillas para poder estar medianamente a su "nivel").

-¡Oh vaya!- exclamo Blue mirándole detenidamente–Eres tan lindo que te podría comer.-se rió soñadora.

Yu trago saliva sonoramente.

Y luego Blue hizo algo que le cayo en el hígado a Kenta, y provoco que el peli naranja se sonrojara.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Suéltalo!-grito Kenta.

Blue sonrió maliciosamente por un segundo, e inmediatamente, su sonrisa tomo un carácter "inocente".

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo, Kenchi~?-pregunto con voz empalagosa a la hora de decir el apodo que le había dado Yu.

Yu pareció volver en si, y de inmediato se puso a la defensiva –¡Oye! Nadie le llama así a mi Kenchi más que YO- exclamo sin darse realmente cuenta de lo que dijo, importándole poco la anterior amenaza de Blue.

Kenta sintió como su corazón dio un vuelco.

-¿"mi"?-se volvió a el Blue, sonriendo pícaramente.

Las mejillas de Yu comenzaron a arder.

Rox sonrió en ese momento, finalmente comprendiendo que todo aquello, no era mas que parte del plan de su amiga.

-¡Oh vaya! ¿Son pareja?- exclamo Rox sonriendo igual con picardía.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron a la vez el par…

-El amor joven es tan lindo.-dijo Rox a lo que Blue solo asintió con la cabeza.

Los pequeños se miraron entre si, sintiéndose avergonzados, se sonrojaron ante la sola idea de "ser pareja".

-No, no, no…se están equivocando…nosotros dos no…-comenzó Yu intentando excusarse, y lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue –Por favor, somos muy pequeños para eso.- o en realidad esa era la segunda excusa que había pensado.

Kenta puso una extraña mueca de incomodidad y…¿decepción? ¿tristeza?

Rox y Blue intercambiaron miradas.

-mmm…dejemos ese tema de lado…-dijo Rox intentando romper el ambiente tenso que se había formado.

-¿Por qué no eres más honesto contigo mismo, Yu?-murmuro Blue cerca del menor, de tal forma, que solo este pudiera oírle, rodeando el cuello del chico con sus brazos, apoyando su barbilla ligeramente en el hombro de Yu.

-Ehh?- las mejillas de Yu se volvieron a ruborizar.

-Vamos…el tiene 11 y tu tienes 12 años ¿no?-pregunto la chica sabiendo la respuesta de antemano –Aunque, su diferencia de edades no es mucha…tampoco son tan pequeños, después de todo…-y volvió a darle un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Aléjate de él!-grito Kenta, de nuevo, sin poder controlarse.

Yu alzo una ceja, extrañado por el comportamiento tan hostil de su amigo.

Blue se le acerco a su oído y le susurro algo, para después levantarse e irse al lado de Rox. Los ojos verdes del peli naranja se contrajeron de la sorpresa.

-¡¿De que estas hablando?! ¡Esas cosas solo las pueden sentir los enamorados!- exclamo Yu seguro de si mismo, aunque con el rostro ruborizado.

Kenta hizo una extraña mueca. ¿Que le había dicho?

Estaba malinterpretado algunas cosas.

Por lo menos ahora la chica se había alejado de su amigo.

-Dime Rox-dijo Blue ignorando la exclamación de Yu, se dirigió a su amiga quien le miro confundida–¿Para el amor hay edad?-

Rox entendió rápido a donde quería llegar.

-No- canturreo meciéndose sobre sus talones.

-¿Religión?-

-Nop~.

-¿Clase social?-

-No, por supuesto que no.-

-¿Situación económica, personalidad, gustos, disgustos, tipo de razonamiento lógico o verbal, escritura, acciones, deseos, sueños y metas?-enumero rápido las primeras cosas que se le vinieron a la mente, mientras caminaba en frente del Kenta y Yu que le miraban atentos.

-Ehh...-a Rox le salió una gota estilo anime –No, creo que no.-

Blue asintió con la cabeza. –Entonces tampoco importa el género ¿no?-

Rox sonrió, miro de reojo a los menores. –Tu sabes que no.-

-Cierto, cierto…-dijo Blue pensativa –Se podría decir que el amor no tiene limites…solo importa que las personas se quieran sinceramente…-dijo con los ojos cerrados, suspiro y abrió los ojos viendo a los otros tres -Qué bonito es reflexionar sobre el amor ¿no creen?- sonrió soñadoramente

A Kenta, Yu y Rox les salieron unas enormes gotas estilo anime.

-Si…-respondieron como no sabiendo que mas decir, aunque a Kenta se le noto cierto tono molesto en su voz.

-Ahora si, chicos-hablo Blue más animada –a lo que vinieron.-

Yu y Kenta no pudieron evitar pensar _"¿Venimos?"_

Aun no sabían ni como habían llegado ahí.

-Cierto- Rox pareció más animada –Este programa de retos los ha elegido a ustedes dos como participantes.-hablo alegremente.

-Y su reto será, entrar al "bosque de los lamentos"-dijo Blue señalando la puerta de salida del escenario. –Y encontrar aquello que, como los fantasmas, todos hablan de el, pero pocos lo conocen…-dijo haciendo una voz profunda y misteriosa al hablar.

-Y hablando de fantasmas, en aquel lugar dicen que rondan almas en pena.-dijo Rox tomando una lámpara alumbrando su rostro desde abajo, dándole una vista muy tétrica.

Los jóvenes bladers se estremecieron.

-¿Fa-Fantas…mas?- preguntaron casi a la vez, sus miradas se cruzaron al darse cuenta de ello y no pudieron evitar sonrojarse un poco.

-¡Exacto!-exclamo Rox

-¡Ahora! ¡Vayan!- termino Blue

Cuando menos lo esperaron, ambos fueron lanzados por la puerta.

-Suerte con eso, si logran regresar con lo que la búsqueda indica, les daremos helado.-dijo Rox antes de cerrar la puerta.

Kenta y Yu vieron a su alrededor, un bosque, oscuro y tenebroso les rodeaba.

Había arboles que parecían sombras al asecho de cualquier movimiento, con largos y afilados dedos(ramas a las que no les cubría ni una sola hoja), y otros mas normales, con un follaje propio del verano, que en la oscuridad, se relucía de un color, entre azul y verde, muy oscuro.

El cielo era nocturno, con estrellas en el firmamento, y con el gran cuerpo celeste alumbrando con una luz no del todo propia, con la luna...ahora ya sabían porque las "buenas noches".

...

-Yu es tan lindo-sonrio Blue ida aun en su mundo de fantasía...-si tan solo fuera un poco mas grande yo...-

-BLUE-la corto Rox sin querer saber que pensamientos cruzaban por la mente de su amiga.

-Tranquila Rox...solo estaba soñando despierta- dijo dándole una sonrisa burlona. Luego volvió a sonreír bobamente.

-Pues no quiero enterarme de que estas soñando-dijo Rox mirando burlona -ademas creía que te gustaba...-

Blue reacciono ante la frase y le tapo la boca antes de que continuara. -No lo menciones...no digas su nombre-

-¿Porque no? estoy segura que hasta de su nombre estas enamorada-dijo provocando que Blue se sonroje.

-No es eso...-

-Entonces admites que estas enamorada de Kla...-pero la mano de su amiga le impidió terminar.

-¡Que no! No te das cuanta que cada que lo nombras Klaus apare...- y se golpeo la frente al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-¿Como van chicas?- apareció el susodicho

-Bien, bien gracias...-rió nerviosa Blue, mas sonrojada que antes. -Si nos disculpas Klaus...tenemos que vigilar a los chicos-y se adentro a otra habitación...huyendo.

…

Ambos comenzaron a adentrarse en el "bosque" de todas formas...no tenian muchas opciones.

-Yu…tengo miedo.-dijo el peli verde abrazándose a si mismo, tratando de consolarse de alguna manera a si mismo.

Una neblina fría apareció logrando un efecto más tétrico en el bosque y Yu, no sabia que decir para calmarle, estaba temblando de miedo.

-Tr-Tranquilo Kenchi…todo va estar bien.-dijo Yu acercándose mas a su amigo.

De pronto escucharon unos pasos por la hierba, y un aullido de un lobo.

Ambos chicos se espantaron y comenzaron a caminar mas rápido, de pronto, Kenta no se dio cuenta, pero piso una cuerda, rompiéndola en el acto.

Unos arbustos cercanos comenzaron a moverse…

…

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Rox, acercando la imagen para ver mas de cerca con la cámara que enviaba lo que tomaba a unas pantallas.

Blue se rio suavemente, una risa que sonó un tanto tétrica y otro poco malvada.

-¿Un espantapájaros? ¿En serio?- pregunto Rox, abriendo los ojos -Eso no espantara a nadie.- le dijo Rox a la chica, mirándole de mala forma.

-Chsss-siseó para que guardara silencio. -Solo espera un poco y…-

…

-¡Ahh!- Yu se espanto, ya que el muñeco de paja, había saltado de su lado y sin poder evitarlo, se abrazo a lo primero que tuvo a su alcance, que en este caso fue…

…

-Aww~ ¡Que lindos!- exclamo Blue a poco de derretirse de la ternura –Ay, ay, ay…¡tómales una foto! ¡Tómales una foto!- exclamo tomando a Rox de los hombros y zarandeándola muy emocionada.

-Blue-le llamo toda mareada, aun siendo zarandeada -¿Cómo…-hablo –…quieres…-elevo un poco mas su tono de voz -…que les…-su tono de voz indicaba que estaba comenzando a molestarse -…TOME…-grito esta vez, tomando las muñecas de Blue, logrando detener los zarandeos –…UNA FOTO, CUANDO NO DEJAS DE ZARANDEARME?!-

Blue la miro con ojos de cachorrito asustado.

…

-ehh...Yu…-llamo suavemente Kenta, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, sin poder moverse debido a la firmeza con que le sujetaba el peli naranja. Miro a todos lados, como esperando encontrar una respuesta a como actuar ahora, escrita en algún lugar cercano.

–ya…Yu…-como pudo le dio suaves palmaditas en la espalda, sonriendo nervioso, sintiendo el cuerpo del mayor temblar de miedo e hizo el ademán de devolverle el abrazo-…solo era un…espantapájaros…-dijo viendo al muñeco susodicho.

No culpaba a Yu…mirándolo bien, en aquella oscuridad…realmente parecía muy tétrico, cualquiera se asustaría con el.

-¿S…seguro?-pregunto Yu, escondiendo su cara en el hombro del menor. Sin querer despegarse de Kenta por el miedo que tenia…y….por algo mas.

Kenta no pudo evitar reírse. Yu era tan lindo cuando se comportaba así…

-Claro, claro…-dijo el peli verde, ahora acariciándole la espalda a su amigo para intentar calmarle.

Yu dejo de temblar de miedo, tranquilizándose un poco…

¿Por qué se sentía tan bien con Kenta a su lado?

El dueño de Libra se sonrojo, ambos estaban muy cerca…

Relajo un poco su abrazo, y se acomodo mejor, dejando que su respiración acariciara la nuca de Kenta.

Kenta se estremeció por ello, y se sintió enrojecer, cuando Yu suspiro y llevo una mano a sus cabellos, comenzando a acariciarle.

-Hueles muy bien…Kenchi…-murmuro Yu siendo sincero en lo que pensaba, con una sonrisa relajada, y por la cercanía, a Kenta no le fue difícil oírle.

Si de por si, el chico ya se había sonrojado, pues ahora lo estaba aun mas, sumándole a esto que su corazón dio un vuelco en su pecho.

…

Ambas chicas miraban la pantalla atentas, con un sonrojo sobre sus mejillas.

-Love is in the air-suspiro Blue soñadoramente, a lo que Rox solamente asintió.

Ambas suspiraron, intercambiaron miradas, y rieron.

-Hay que tener paciencia.-dijo Blue, sonriendo victoriosa.

Rox le miro con el ceño fruncido primero, pero luego relajo sus facciones, volvió a ver la pantalla suspirando y sonrió.

-Tienes razón-

…

Tomo los brazos de Yu, y se separo algo brusco de él.

-Ehh?-Yu se sorprendió por ello. -¿Pasa algo malo, Kenchi?-

-Porque no mejor vas y dejas que te abrase Blue ¿ehh?-dijo cruzándose de brazos sobre el pecho.

-¿Que?- Yu abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-De todas formas...-dijo Kenta haciendo un mohín con los labios. Yu se volvió a sonrojar. -Seguro que te ha gustado tanto estar entre sus brazos, que solo has de pensar en ella ¿no?-

-¿De que estas hablando Kenchi?-exclamo Yu incrédulo ¿Podría ser que lo que le dijo Blue fuera cierto? –A esa chica la acabo de conocer, además, podría ser mi hermana mayor.-señalo la diferencia de edades.

-Para el amor no hay edad ¿no?-farfullo Kenta mirando a otro lado, con los brazos cruzados.

_"Ves...tu "Kenchi" ahorita mismo esta reclamando algo que cree suyo por derecho...el esta celoso de mi por ti"_

-Ehh?- Yu le miro confundido, luego recordó lo que las chicas habían dicho "al aire" en la susodicha "reflexión" de Blue. –Cierto…- había mucho de lo que dijeron que le tenia sin cuidado, pero dos partes en especial eran las que le importaron en ese momento.

Kenta le miro sorprendido, ya que, aun guardaba la esperanza en la frase de "solo estas exagerando", que su conciencia se había encargado en darle. Sintió como si algo dentro de si se rompiera.

Las mejillas de Yu se ruborizaron.

-¡Cierto!-exclamo Yu, tomando a Kenta de los hombros y sonriendo alegremente –¡Eso es Kenchi! ¡Eso es!- dijo sin ver la tristeza en los ojos del mas bajo.

Para el amor no había edad.

Para el amor no había género.

-¿Si…?-dijo con un hilo de voz, desviando la mirada a varias partes…

Aun lo estaba malinterpretando.

-¡SI!- exclamo Yu, y de tanta euforia, se acerco rápidamente al peli verde y unió los labios de ambos, en un casto y dulce beso.

…

-KYAA- Blue grito, justo antes de caer desmayada al suelo.

-…- Rox se le quedo mirando con vergüenza ajena, y suspiro –Iré por un vaso de agua.-

…

Kenta abrió los ojos sorprendido, su rostro se sonrojo por completo y sintió como un vértigo le hacia marearse con tantas emociones a la vez.

Yu no tardo en cortar el beso, y separarse, al recordar que aun no le había dado explicaciones al otro.

-¡Yu! ¿Qué acabas de…?-sin embargo no pudo seguir, ya que, de pronto se vio de nuevo rodeado por Yu en un abrazo.

Yu volvió a aspirar, algo del aroma del chico y sonrió.

-Es cierto Kenchi, para el amor no hay edad…para el amor no hay género…- hablo Yu quedamente.

Por supuesto.

¿Cómo no lo había visto antes?

Bueno…en realidad, si lo había visto…en todo caso la pregunta era:

¿Por qué se lo había negado tantas veces a si mismo?

Podrían haber bastantes razones…pero prefería quedarse con la más sencilla y práctica.

Había sido demasiado inocente.

-Kenchi…te quiero.-

Kenta abrió los ojos sorprendido…Comprendiendo casi de inmediato lo que Yu quiso decir con todo lo anterior pues…el estaba en las mismas.

-También te quiero Yu-

"Ambos" habían sido demasiado inocentes.

Sonrió tiernamente y le devolvió el abrazo, aunque algo más tímido.

Yu se separo del abrazo un poco, le miro a los ojos y con solo hacerlo, sintió como su corazón, se aceleraba al conectarse sus miradas. Kenta paso por algo similar.

Se quedaron ahí, prendados de la mirada del otro, hasta que Yu , tomo la iniciativa, se volvió a acercar al rostro del mas pequeño. Kenta se sonrojo al saber lo que tenía planeado el chico, y cerro los ojos en un gesto exageradamente rápido, provocando que Yu soltara una risita divertida, antes de volver a juntar sus labios.

…

-…-Blue estaba con los labios muy apretados, en una sonrisa muy emocionada.

-Ya…se que quieres gritar…-dijo Rox mirando burlona la expresión divertida que tenia Blue, empapada aun no se le quitaba la emoción de ver a la parejita –Anda ¡hazlo!-

Blue tomo aire para gritar lo más fuerte que pudiera, pero de pronto, ambas vieron como la neblina del "bosque" se arremolinaba justo en frente de los chicos…

Que con los ojos cerrados, no se enteraban de eso.

-Oh no-dijo Blue pálida y con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Qué?- pregunto sorprendida Rox de ver a su amiga así.

-La verdad es que no creí que Yu fuera a entenderlo tan rápido…-hablo pensativa.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le pregunto Rox

-Subestime a Yu…bueno, ¿qué se le va a hacer ya?-dijo encogiéndose de hombros, con una sonrisa algo forzada.

-Blue-le llamo Rox, y cuando la chica se volvió a verle se encogió en su lugar –¡No entiendo!-exclamo con voz de ultratumba cansada de no comprender el plan de su amiga. -¡EXPLICATE!-

Blue trago saliva–Tío Jim esta ahí, eso es lo que pasa-

-¿Tío Jim?-

…

Yu sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal. Kenta pareció sentir lo mismo. Ambos abrieron los ojos separándose.

-Ahh…-

Era un especie de lamento, una voz arrastrada y profunda.

Ambos se sobresaltaron, intercambiaron miradas asustadizas y volvieron el rostro lentamente a su derecha…

La silueta translucida de una forma humana, delgada, con cabello largo y negro cubriéndole casi todo el rostro, atravesaba medio cuerpo del espantapájaros sonriéndoles tétricamente.

-¡AHH!-

…

Un par de horas después…

-Te pasaste-

-Les deje helado para compensarlos-dijo como excusa Blue, comiendo tranquilamente yogurt.

Rox le mando una mirada asesina.

-…oye, no fue mi culpa que Yu lo entendiera tan pronto.-

Rox no dejo de mirarle así.

-¿Todos tus movimientos fríamente calculados?-

Blue rió nerviosamente, se llevo una mano a la nuca rascándosela.

-Creí que todo lo tenias planeado.- le reclamo Rox.

-Fue un pequeño error de cálculo…sucede a menudo que una parte de mis planes sobra…-

-Al final estos terminan reforzando el lazo de alguna manera- hablo una voz que hacia un curioso eco fantasmal.

-¡JA!-exclamo Blue victoriosa –Es cierto, no viste como Yu intento proteger a Kenta, seguro que eso hace que el pequeño le vea como su "caballero valiente"- dijo eso ultimo con burla.

-Ejem…-volvió a oírse aquella voz.

-Oh claro, gracias Tio Jim-sonrió Blue al fantasma…este de cabello negro tapándole casi todo el rostro le sonrió amablemente.

Rox miro algo aterrada al fantasma, este de pronto se volvió a ella, y no pudo evitar sonreír forzada.

-Blue…-llamo en un susurro a su amiga, que seguía comiendo

-hmp?- le volteo a ver con la cuchara en la boca

-No crees que…tu…"Tio"…-trago saliva –ya debería…irse…-

-hmp?...-saco la cuchara de su boca y dijo –oh cierto…Tio Jim, creo que ya no necesito más tu ayuda…-

-¿la cuenta esta saldada?-le interrumpió

Blue sonrió arrogante –Claro-

-Me voy.-

Y se fue retirando flotando…lentamente.

-¿Cuenta?-pregunto Rox

-Me debía un favor.-

Rox se le quedo mirando mientras se iba, ya mas tranquila por este hecho -¿Tio?-dijo como dudando –no parece mas una mu…-sin embargo Blue le tapo la boca antes de que terminara.

-¿Por el pelo largo y el cuerpo tan delgado?-inquirió –si, lo se…pero será mejor que no lo digas en voz alta.-

-Pero…yo solo iba a decir que parece mujer…-Blue abrió los ojos sorprendida, dejo caer la cuchara del yogurt y miro a su amiga temerosa. -¿qué?- pregunto extrañada por esa reacción.

Las luces del lugar comenzaron a parpadear.

-Ahh?- Rox miro este hecho extrañada -¿Qué pa…-sin embargo se quedo muda de la impresión cuando el tío Jim, apareció lentamente desde el suelo, frente a si, con todo el cabello cubriéndole la mayo parte del rostro, y haciéndole sombra a las partes que se veían…entre su cabello, asomaba un ojo de brillo rojizo sangriento.

-Boo-soltó Jim

A Rox se le crisparon los cabellos…

-¡AHH!-

Blue se quedo viendo como Rox era perseguida por el fantasma de su tio Jim.

-Te lo dije…-

* * *

**Rox: casi me mata tu tio *mirada asesina*  
Blue: no fue para tanto *le sale una gotita estilo anime*  
Rox: voy a vengarme Blue  
Blue: *comienza a temblar* no por favor  
Rox: antes de que algo mas pase  
Blue: les preguntamos...  
Rox: ¿que pensaron del capitulo? *mirada curiosa*  
Blue: ¿la pareja les gusto? *mirada intrigada*  
Rox: ¿el tio de Blue regresara? *le tira una mirada asesina a Blue*  
Blue: no creo *tiembla*  
Blue y Rox cruzan miradas y asienten  
Blue y Rox: bueno para eso esperamos los reviews**

**En el siguiente, dos orgullosos, como hacer para derrotar al orgullo y mas...**


	3. Electrocutando el orgullo

**Blue: perdón por la tan larga espera**

**Rox: es que Blue tuvo asuntos escolares que arreglar y sola no puedo con esto- aura depresiva-**

**Blue: -ríe nerviosa- culpemos a los maestros que nos hacen la vida imposible o/**

**Rox: y a los padres que nos mandan a esa cárcel o/**

**Blue: nos desviamos del tema, en este fic verán a un par de orgullosos**

**Rox: que todos dimos por muertos**

**Blue: sin más que decir los dejamos leer esta pequeña locura**

**Rox: que de paso contiene nuestras teorías**

**Beyblade no nos pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes.**

**Bienaventurados sean los que leen que de ellos será el reino de la imaginación. Disfruten su lectura.**

* * *

Miraba.

Como siempre había hecho.

Solo miraba.

Un simple espectador, eso era lo que siempre había sido.

Incluso desde que gracias al poder oscuro, había cobrado vida en la mente de Tsubasa. Recordaba exactamente ese día, en que su contra parte había sufrido para luchar en contra de un poder mucho más grande que el, después de todo...¿como habría de olvidar su día de nacimiento?

En un principio, había permanecido quieto, sin ninguna necesidad de hacerse notar por el otro peli plateado.

Pero después...

_"Ganar. Ganar...no debo perder. No otra vez."_

Ese pensamiento le causo tanta gracia, que sin querer, mientras se reía, libero parte de la energía que conformaba su etéreo cuerpo. Después, todo ocurrió tan rápido. Tsubasa perdió el control de su propio ser...y después de aquel enfrentamiento, estuvo muy preocupado reflexionando para si. Fue en ese momento que el decidió comenzar a tomar...un papel más..."activo"...en la mente de su "querida" contra parte.

Y así lo hizo.

Hasta que ese miserable día llego. Cuando finalmente Tsubasa logro entender, unas palabras que el mismo que había provocado su nacimiento le dijo.

_"No luches contra el poder oscuro, que entre más luches solo conseguirás que te controle más..."_

Esas palabras...sabias...demasiado, tal vez. Por un instante se preocupo.

Generalmente ignoraba lo que la gente le decía a su contra parte...¿Porque? Sencillo...odiaba a la humanidad. Un odio infundado, sin algún motivo real, de todas formas...¿Que podría saber el de la humanidad cuando solo era poco más que un pensamiento?

Pero no, en esa ocasión, se dio el tiempo de escuchar un poco más de lo normal.

_"Es mejor que te unas a ella."_

Ja. Y con eso, su preocupación fue a volar.

-Si como no.-

Sarcasmo se había atrevido a usar.

Tsubasa...el niño bueno y honorable...¿unirse a la oscuridad?

Doblemente "JA". Ni en un millón de años.

Pero no. Como se equivoco. Tsubasa estuvo así...por un pelito de unirse completamente a el, pero antes de que esto pudiera suceder...algo paso.

No supo exactamente el que...pero...de un momento a otro...se vio a si mismo en un lugar algo oscuro...¿que diablos había sucedido?

Sin entender muy bien, se levanto...ese lugar no era la mente de su contra parte.

-¡¿Pero que demonios?!-

Y su voz, por primera vez sonó normal...no con aquel eco extraño con que siempre solía venir acompañada.

Sola...solitaria. Simple...común.

Su aura...¿porque se sentia extrañamente diferente?

Estaba acostumbrado a sentir un aura morada a su al rededor, muy parecida a la de su "gemelo" (por así decirlo), solo que había un pequeño detalle que las diferenciaba, la suya era oscura, prepotente...la de Tsubasa aunque igual prepotente, era más _gentil_. Pero esta vez...no la sintió...es mas, ni la alcanzo a ver.

-Tsubasa- Había llamado a su contra parte, para picarle un rato, y así, conseguir respuestas.

Luego de eso...bueno, supo lo que paso. Había conseguido un cuerpo material.

Ya no era ese "poco más que un pensamiento".

Tenia vida y cuerpo propio.

Que fantástico.

Que idiota.

¡¿Y para que demonios el querría salir del cuerpo de Tsubasa?!...no le gustaban los humanos. Y ahora irónicamente, resultaba que de un segundo a otro, era uno. O por lo menos tenia las características propias de uno. Ademas...eso significaba que...tendría que aprender a "socializar"...y la sola idea de hacerlo...le repugnaba.

Bueno. Pero no era como si hubiera tenido muchas opciones...y mírenlo ahí.

Ahora. Como se había acostumbrado desde que salió del cuerpo de Tsubasa, había estado observando, todo desde las sombras. Era lo único que podía hacer. Seguir a su contra parte...vigilarla desde las sombras...eso mismo...ser no más que un simple espectador.

Estaban en la "batalla final" contra Némesis. Vio detenidamente todo y algo le llamo la atención.

Ryuga dio todo de si y aun así fallo...vio con un extraño sentimiento de preocupación su cuerpo, tirado en el suelo...débil...

Su expresión se mantuvo seria todo el tiempo, sin ninguna emoción.

Después...de todo aquel drama, ocurrió...Ryuga se había sacrificado, le cedió su poder a aquel niño de pelo verde, Kenta (si no mal recordaba). En esos momentos...como todos, mantuvo su mirada fija en como los beys de ambos giraban combinados mientras L-Drago Destroy le daba su poder a Flame Sagitario.

Y cuando menos se dio cuenta, el bey del "Emperador Dragón" comenzó a desintegrarse...en un auto reflejo, se volvió al que le había dado la vida y se llevo una gran sorpresa.

Solo unos pequeños destellos vio...los cuales, se iban desvaneciendo de a poco, como los que rodearon a L-Drago Destroy y lo hicieron desaparecer...de la misma manera paso con Ryuga.

-¡¿Pero que...?!-exclamo sorprendido, pero con voz poco audible, como acostumbraba. Alcanzo a distinguir una sombra escabullirse antes de que la luz desapareciera dejando completamente vacío el lugar que antes ocupaba Ryuga.

Al mismo tiempo los gritos de Kenta se oían, la batalla continuo y muy pronto el chico obtuvo la evolución de su bey, Flash Sagitario, ahora.

Y siguió observando...sin tomarle gran importancia a lo que sucedía.

Cuando piedras comenzaron a caer del techo...se dio cuenta que tenia que retirarse...y así lo hizo.

Pasaron muchas más cosas que la verdad no le importaban, mucho menos se tomaría la molestia de mencionar.

Un extraño escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal...se sentia observado. Volvió rápidamente su mirada atras y en la lejanía pudo distinguir una sombra, que se oculto al instante.

-¿que...?-

Podría ser que...después de tanto tiempo oculto...¿alguien lo hubiera descubierto?

No. No podia.

De todas formas lo mejor seria investigar.

...

Luz. De nuevo...el cielo volvió a verse completamente despejado...¡Oh vaya!

¿Lo habían conseguido al fin?

Si...eso era seguro.

-Ja- solto con ironia...y hubiera seguido carcajeándose, de no ser por aquel agudo dolor en sus costillas.

¿Como había conseguido mantenerse en pie y caminar tanto con el cuerpo tan magullado como lo tenia? La verdad es que: No tenia ni la más mínima idea.

-Sabía que no podías haber muerto.-

Se sobresalto al oir aquella voz. Pero lo disimuló, como buen orgulloso que era.

Jamas dejaría que nadie notara un ápice de emociones débiles en el.

-Hmpn- hizo un sonido ronco con la garganta, volviéndose al chico de cabellos plateados. Le clavo la mirada, como siempre hacia con cualquier ser viviente que se le acercaba, y sin embargo, no tuvo el mismo éxito que en veces anteriores, lo cual hizo sentir curiosidad por el.

-Es ilógico pensar que una persona se desintegraría al morir.- Sonrió de medio lado.

El chico malherido se percato de cierto parecido que tenia con...-Tsuba...-

-No.-le corto el chico. -No soy Tsubasa. Por lo menos, ya no.-desvió la mirada al lado de su acompañante -Ryuga.-

Un extraño cosquilleo alcanzo a percibir en su estomago el nombrado.

-¿Que quieres decir?-exigió una respuesta, con voz fría y...algo dubitativa.

Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse. Chocaron.

-Soy su contraparte.-respondió cortante.

-¿A si? ¿Y como te llamas? ¿SabaTsu?-

No le creía. El peli plateado sonrío ironico.

-Es gracioso. Fuiste tu el que me creo.-

-¡¿Que?!-

Un silencio abrumador les rodeo.

-¿Porque huiste?-

Ryuga juzgo sus opciones...en definitiva, ese chico no era Tsubasa, aunque conservaba un tanto de su personalidad, este se veía todavía más oscuro...inclusive tanto como el. No titubeo, y parecía tener fuertes convicciones. Soledad había en el.

-No te importa.-

El chico miro atentamente al Emperador Dragon.

-Vas a dejarlos creer en tu muerte ¿Me equivoco?-era una completa afirmación. Las pupilas de Ryuga se contrajeron con sorpresa, un único instante, y después se dio media vuelta, negándose a seguir con aquella conversación casi unilateral.

Se marcho sin más. Y el otro, supo que tenia razón, aunque Ryuga no estuviera en "perfectas condiciones" se fue en solitario.

Una última mirada intercambiaron, antes de seguir cada quien por su propio camino, ocultos entre las sombras.

...

A partir de entonces...llámenlo destino o como quieran...pero, hubieron varias ocasiones en las que se reunieron.

-Dark.-dijo el peli plateado.

Ryuga le lanzo una mirada intrigada, pidiendo una explicación.

-Así me llamo alguna vez Tsubasa...Dark esta bien.-

Y sin más, volvieron a separar sus caminos.

...

El tiempo paso, y cada vez sus encuentros se volvieron más frecuentes, e inesperados.

Tanto llego a ser así, que resignados, hasta comenzaron a entablar conversaciones...y entre chistes malos, bromas raras, anécdotas todavía peor, y pensamientos que coincidían entre si...se volvieron cercanos, hablaban con más soltura y lo más intrigante.

Les gustaba encontrarse "casualmente". Aunque claro, eso jamas lo admitirían.

Y en uno de sus tantos encuentros...Fue en el cual, por desgracia, "algunas personas" se dieron cuenta de que ellos aun existian...

-Si me gusta estar contigo.-

-A mi también.-

Ambos se dieron cuenta de las palabras del otro, y sin querer, la sangre se les subió a la cabeza.

-Ehh?!-

Se miraron con los ojos abiertos y las mejillas levemente ruborizadas.

_"¡Diablos!"_

¿A que había venido eso? Bueno pues, les contare...Ryuga y Dark estaban sentados, en su "casual" encuentro de siempre.

No tenían ni 2 días de la ultima vez que se habían encontrado.

Pero, eso no les importaba. En esa ocasión se encontraban viendo de lejos una escena que les dejo, entre asombrados y...no asombrados a la vez.

-Él y...-dijo Ryuga con una mueca extraña.

-...Tsubasa-dijo Dark mirando a su contraparte.

Se miraron entre si...y volvieron su mirada a la escena donde el par estaban, muy...muy cerca...

Notaron que, tanto la contraparte del peli plateado, como el chico raro que le acompañaba, estaban rojos...muy, muy rojos.

Ryuga y Dark volvieron a verse incrédulos.

Sin poder evitarlo se soltaron a reír a carcajadas.

-¡Y esos que!-exclamo Ryuga entre risas, un tono dudoso se encontraba en su voz.

-No se, pero jamas había visto a Tsubasa así de rojo-dijo Dark burlándose de ello.

-Esto es tan raro-

Estuvieron haciendo un par de bromas sobre ello, que solo les causaba más y más risa...

Y ahí fue donde se les soltó la lengua a ambos.

Habían hablado tal vez de más...pero eso no importaría dentro de un momento, ya que, no se vinieron enterando de que: no eran los únicos que presenciaban esa escena.

-¡Ryuga!-

Escucharon de pronto a su lado un grito de sorpresa, una exclamación aterrorizada y otra más de sorpresa, igual un susurro algo alegre.

"Que coordinados" penso con ironia Dark, pero luego recordó que el estaba con el nombrado lo cual significaba que a el también lo habían...

-Oh, Diablos- mascullo Dark sin poder hacer más.

Ryuga se quedo congelado. Lo habían descubierto...habían descubierto que estaba vivo.

-Tu...-Ginga, quien había gritado, formo una sonrisa en sus labios -Sabia que no podías estar muerto.-

-...-Ryuga bufo, se cruzo de brazos resignado y sonrío de medio lado.

…

En el presente…

-Bien, ahora me dirás ¿Qué estas haciendo?-preguntó Blue mientras miraba a su amiga colocando cables en una silla.

Rox no le contesto, parecía que no la estuviese escuchando. Blue se acercó a comenzó a mover a Rox, pero al hacerlo ambas recibieron una pequeña descarga eléctrica.

-¡¿Estas loca o que?!- grito Rox tan fuerte que Blue cayo al suelo por el pequeño impacto sonoro.

-Solo quería que me contestaras-dijo Blue mientras miraba como los ojos de su amiga se estaba reflejando la rabia que tenia.

Rox tomo un respiro, suspiro y regreso con su trabajo. Blue la siguió mirando sin saber que era lo que planeaba.

-Rox- la llamo Blue dulcemente para que su amiga no quisiera matarla.

-Dime-

-¿Para que colocas cables?-

-Porque me encargare de los dos orgullosos y quiero que salga todo perfecto.-

-Pero ¿Qué piensas hacer?-

-Ya lo veras- dijo Rox y luego soltó una risa maligna que hizo que Blue se asustara un poco- Ve a buscar a Klaus y dile que entregue la siguiente invitación.-

-Esta bien.-fue lo ultimo que Rox escucho de los labios de Blue antes de que saliera de la habitación.

Blue empezó a buscar a Klaus por todas partes pero no obtenía ningún resultado, hasta que se topo con Keith quien estaba terminando de recoger unos platos.

Keith cantaba una pequeña melodía, cosa que a Blue le dio curiosidad. Se quedo escuchando, sorprendiéndose un poco.

-_Necesito tu amor, __solo quiero tu amor. __Que me abraces esta noche, __que me des tu corazón, __que me digas que me quieres __igual que te quiero yo, __que me hables al oído __mientras suena esta canción__…_- cantaba Keith sin haber notado la presencia de la chica.

Blue no podía creer que Keith estuviera cantando y menos que fuera una canción de amor lo que cantaba. No quiso molestarlo, y siguió escuchándolo en silencio.

-_Necesito tu amor, __solo quiero tu amor__. M__ientras nos moje la lluvia __que me abrigue tu calor, __que me mires a los ojos __igual que te miro yo, __que a tu corazón dormido __lo despierte con mi amor…_-cantaba Keith muy inspirado, hasta que Blue, sin resistirse más, soltó un grito de fangirl con el cual Keith la miro y se sonrojo.

-Que bien cantas Keith-dijo Blue acercándose al chico de cabellos dorados.

Keith se quedo de piedra, nunca nadie lo había escuchado cantar, y que Blue lo hubiera escuchado lo puso demasiado nervioso.

-¿Qué tanto escuchaste?-le pregunto Keith aun sonrojado por lo ocurrido.

-Solo un poco, dime Keith ¿estas enamorado de alguien?-le pregunto Blue con un leve pero notorio tono de picardía.

Keith paso de sonrojado a completamente rojo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Enamorado? No lo creo-hablo Keith nervioso, por lo cual Blue noto que no estaba siendo sincero, sabia que no lo admitiría tan fácil...

-Bueno, pues ¡no me lo digas!-dijo Blue fingiendo estar enojada.

-A todo esto ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Ahh?-recordó que hacia ahí, y pensó que si no se apuraba Rox tal vez...-Cierto ¿sabes donde esta Klaus?-pregunto después de estremecerse un poco.

-Debe estar junto al pequeño estanque.-

-Gracias- fue lo ultimo que dijo Blue antes de salir disparada como un rayo, la pobre al haberse quedado escuchando como Keith cantaba había perdido demasiado tiempo y sabia bien que Rox la podría matar.

No le fue difícil encontrar el estanque, pero al llegar y ver que Klaus estaba recostado en el suelo y sin camisa no pudo evitar babear un poco.

Klaus miro que Blue estaba babeando, así que se puso la camisa y camino hacia ella.

-¿Qué pasa Blue?- dijo el chico parado frente a Blue.

Blue se limpio la baba que había escurrido por su barbilla y miro al chico.

-Rox quiere que entregues la invitación de los dos orgullosos- dijo lo mas seria posible.

-Esta bien ¿Dónde esta la invitación?-

Blue al oir esto recuerda que cuando salio no tomo la invitación.

…

-Al fin, ya esta lista- dijo Rox mientras se paraba y miraba como había quedado su obra maestra, y cuando se dio media vuelta vio que Blue no se había llevado la invitación.

Un aura asesina se comenzó a formar alrededor de Rox.

-BLUE-grito la chica tan fuerte, que su voz resonó por todo el jardín.

…

Se escucho un grito tan fuerte y lleno de ira.

-AH- grito Blue y se escondio detrás de Klaus, pero al notar la acción que acababa de hacer, se sonrojo.

-Esa fue Rox ¿no?-pregunto el chico con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba a Blue temblar de miedo.

Blue solo asintió sin dejar de temblar.

-Sera mejor ir con ella ¿no crees?-

Blue suspiro y comenzaron a caminar hasta donde se encontraba Rox

…

-Blue ¿no se te olvido algo?-pregunto Rox con su voz llena de rabia e ira.

-Perdóname-le pidió Blue con ojos de cachorro suplicante, esos ojos a los que Rox jamás les pudo negar nada.

Rox soltó un suspiro de pesadez.

-Esta bien-dijo Rox, su amiga saltó de la alegría y la abrazo sorpresivamente.

Rox luego de ese abrazo toma la invitación y se la entrega a Klaus.

-Esta es la de los dos orgullosos-dijo Rox y Blue llego a leer que la invitación decía _"Ryuga y Dark"._

Klaus comienza a desplegar sus alas y se va lo mas rápido que podía, mientras que Blue empezó a mirar lo que había estado planeando su amiga.

-Rox espera un minuto, ¿Qué esas no son…?-Blue no había podido terminar su pregunta que Rox la miro y asintió.

-Solo espero que mi plan funcione.-

-Yo espero que no los mates...-

…

Klaus había llegado cerca de la WBBA, donde al parecer se encontraban Ryuga y Dark, desapareció sus alas y se fue aproximando al edificio a pie. Al llegar vio a una muchacha y se acercó a ella.

-Disculpe señorita-dijo Klaus mientras miraba como la chica se daba vuelta.

-Si… ¿Qué se le ofrece?-pregunto la chica de cabellos celestes.

-Necesito que entregue esto- dijo Klaus quien apenas le dio el sobre a la chica, salió lo mas rápido posible para que ella no le pudiera hacer ninguna pregunta.

Ella parpadeo rápido, y miro el sobre que ahora se encontraba en sus manos, y a quienes estaba dirigido.

-Eh… ¿se lo tengo que dar a este par?-dijo la secretaria y luego suspiro -ya que, al mal paso darle prisa.-

La chica salio del edificio y fue a buscar a la pareja para entregarle el sobre. Luego de mucho tiempo buscando a alguno encontró a un peli-plateado recostado en una rama de un árbol y se aproximó a ese sitio.

-Dark- le llamo la chica

Dark miro hacia abajo para ver quien le estaba llamando, aunque por la voz la había reconocido fácilmente

-¿Qué quieres Hikaru?- pregunto Dark sin mucho ánimos.

-Ten esto-dijo Hikaru, para luego darle el sobre.

-¿Para que es?-pregunta Dark mientras bajaba del árbol con el sobre en la mano.

-No tengo ni idea, un chico vino y me dijo que se los entregara-

-¿Los?-

-Lee y sabras, yo me tengo que ir- fueron las ultimas palabras que dijo Hikaru antes de regresara a la WBBA.

Dark se había quedado mirando el sobre por un momento y luego al notar que estaba dirigido también a Ryuga decidió ir a buscarlo, y esta vez, no fue tan difícil encontrarlo, estaba caminando cerca del beypark.

-Ryuga, espera-dijo Dark mientras intentaba alcanzar al chico de los ojos dorados.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto Ryuga mientras Dark se acercaba más a él.

-Llego esto a la WBBA para nosotros-dijo Dark mientras le alcanzaba el sobre a Ryuga.

Apenas ambos tuvieron contacto con el sobre, este los llevo a un lugar muy diferente a donde estaban.

…

-Bueno, ya era hora de que despertaran dormilones-dijo Blue quien estaba parada en frente de Ryuga y Dark.

Rox alejo su vista de unos controles y miro hacia donde se encontraba su amiga y ambos bladers.

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto Ryuga mirando a su alrededor pero noto algo que le había asombrado e incluso asustado un poco- ¿Qué hago en una silla eléctrica?-pregunto ahora con un tono de voz mas elevado.

Rox se diriguio a donde se encontraban estos tres y una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en su rostro.

-Esto, mis queridos bladers, es un programa de televisión, donde hacemos que los bladers superen… ciertas pruebas-dijo Rox aun con su sonrisa maligna.

Blue había preferido no interferir en esto ya que sabia que con dos orgullosos no podría hacer nada de una manera pacifica.

-No recuerdo haber aceptado a esto-dijo Dark mientras se intentaba zafar del agarre de la silla.

-Sera mejor que no agotes tus energías ya que aun no comenzamos-dijo Rox y luego paso a tomas un control y un micrófono.

Blue la miraba intrigada, sabia que su amiga era capaz de todo...pero, no sabia lo que les podía llegar a preguntar a ese par.

-Bien comencemos con las preguntas-dijo Rox lo mas animada, mientras los demás la miraban confundidos por lo que iba a pasar.

Ryuga y Dark cruzaron miradas y luego clavaron su vista en Rox.

-La primera es para Dark… ¿Qué piensas de Ryuga?-

-Que es uno de los mejores blader y amigos que puedo tener.-

-Bien no esta mal pero podría estar mejor… Ryuga ¿Qué piensas de Dark?-

-Que es buen amigo.-

Rox lo miro con enojo, tomo el control, presiona el botón de Ryuga y acto siguiente Ryuga es electrocutado.

-¿Por qué lo electrocutaste?-pregunto Dark muy preocupado.

-Fácil su respuesta fue muy mala… bueno la siguiente Dark ¿Qué pasa si te dijera que Ryuga esta enamorado de ti?-al oir esto Ryuga obtuvo un ligero color carmesí en sus mejillas y Dark lo miró con asombro.

-Esto… pues… ¿Qué lo quiero como a un hermano?-dijo Dark, y Rox no dudo en presionar el botón para que Dark fuera electrocutado.

-¿Qué acaso nos quieres matar?-pregunta Ryuga mientras ve a Dark sintiendo las descargas eléctricas.

-No, solo intento lograr otra cosa… Ryuga ¿te has imaginado a Dark desnudo?- ante esta pregunta ambos pasan a tener la cara completamente roja.

-¿Quién seria tan pervertido como para imaginarse a alguien desnudo?-grita Ryuga a lo que Dark le mira y Rox suspira.

-Tu, por supuesto-se rió Blue suavemente. Rox le sonrío a su amiga estando de acuerdo.

-Respuesta incorrecta-dijo Rox para luego electrocutar a Ryuga.

-¿Por qué piensas que es incorrecta?-le pregunta muy enojado.

-Sera porque lo dibujaste desnudo- saca un cuaderno de una mochila, Ryuga lo reconoció al instante y se puso rojo.

Dark miro a Ryuga muy sorprendido, pero este solo bajo la vista evitando asi poder ver a alguien. Ryuga estaba muy avergonzado por lo que se había descubierto, él jamás se sintió tan avergonzado en su vida.

-Bueno cambiare el ambiente de incomodidad…Dark si Ryuga te pidiera de tener relaciones ¿Qué dirías?-

-Dijiste que cambiarias el ambiente de incomodidad-se quejo Ryuga.

Rox le mando una mirada asesina, lo que provoco que Ryuga sintiera un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda y decidiera callarse.

-Muy bien Dark por favor contesta la pregunta.-

Dark suspiro y miro a Ryuga.

-Le diría que si.- tras esa respuesta Dark se sonroja mucho más que antes, y Ryuga también se sonroja y mira a Dark con asombro.

-Entonces, ambos pueden decirme ¿Por qué el orgullo no deja hablar al corazón?-

-El orgullo siempre hablo por mi, ya es un poco normal por eso jamás hablo con el corazón-dijo Ryuga aun sonrojado.

-Conmigo es igual, por eso jamás pude confesarte todo lo que sentí Ryuga- cruzo miradas con Ryuga ambos levemente sonrojados.

Rox vio que había cumplido con su trabajo y decidio soltarlos.

-Blue libéralos-dijo Rox mientras miraba a los anteriores orgullosos.

-Esta bien-dijo Blue mientras se diriguia a los controles maestros de las sillas eléctricas.

Al llegar a los controles Blue por accidente tropieza con unos claves y genera un pequeño corto circuito en la silla eléctrica de Dark.

-Dark-dijo Ryuga, mientras miraba que a su amado le salía humo de casi todas las partes de su cuerpo.

-Ups-exclamo Blue quien decidio salir corriendo para que Ryuga no la matara.

Rox suspiro y miro divertida como su amiga salía corriendo.

…

Luego de que Ryuga y Dark se fueran Blue estaba en la sala de controles de las sillas eléctricas.

-Bien no hay nadie, podes pasar-dijo Blue mientras entraba a escondidas en la sala.

-¿Para que me trajiste a este lugar?-pregunta un chico de cabellos dorados.

-Necesito que te sientes en aquella silla- señalo la silla eléctrica.

-¿Por qué me debo sentar ahí?-

-Solo siéntate.-

El chico obedeció y se sento, pero al sentarse Blue activó los sistemas y el chico quedó atrapado por la silla.

-¿Qué me vas a hacer?- pregunto el chico con la voz temerosa.

-Solo unas simples preguntas- rie levemente.

"Hay ¿en que me metí?" penso el chico de cabellos dorados.

-Keith no estes nervioso solo son unas preguntas y si contestas mal te electrocutas.-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Ya calmate, la primera pregunta es ¿Estas enamorado?-

-No- se electrocuta

-Entonces si lo estas...bien, segunda pregunta ¿la canción que cantaste hoy era para esa chica?-

Keith suspira -Si-

-Esa chica ¿es Rox?-

El color de las mejillas de Keith comenzó a ser carmesí lo que Blue noto al instante.

-Si.-

-Cálmate no le dire nada, solo quería sacarma esa duda.-

Blue liberó a Keith de la silla eléctrica.

-¿Me puedo ir?-

-Si ya te puedes ir.-

-Gracias.-

Keith se fue mientras que Blue se quedo un rato meditando.

"Mi mejor amiga esta enamorada de un humano y el de ella, pero las reglas son muy claras ella no puede estar con Keith por mucho que lo desee" pensó Blue y luego solto un suspiro -Rox tienes un serio problema-dijo Blue

-Yo no diría un problema-dijo un chico que estaba escondido.

Blue se asustó al escuchar la voz, pero al darse cuenta quien era, solto un suspiro de alivio.

-Klaus no me asustes así.-

-Perdón, fue interesante ver como torturaste a Keith.-

-Por mucho que te hayas divertido, no es bueno, Keith esta enamorado de Rox y Rox lo esta de Keith, y las reglas son muy claras.-

-Eso es verdad.-

-Por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Me dio curiosidad ver como te llevaste a Keith a la fuerza y a escondidas-

Blue lo miro confundida- ¿Qué tiene de malo?-

-Nada, solo parecía otra cosa-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-No importa, déjalo asi-

Blue bufo y salio de la sala dejando a Klaus solo

-Hay Blue si supieras lo que pensé te desmayarias-

…

Rox estaba en su cuarto sin poder conciliar el sueño asi que decidió salir a dar una vuelta pero se cruzo con Blue quien la arrastro de regreso a su cuarto para estar listas para el reto de mañana...

Siguiente pareja: el atolondrado y el orgulloso. Nivel: Intermedio.

* * *

**Rox: Blue sal ya, Ryuga no te esta buscando**

**Blue: -sale de su escondite- que bueno**

**Rox: dime ¿a donde te fuiste en la noche?**

**Blue: -nerviosa- solo salí**

**Rox: bueno… y ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Blue: ¿Qué esperan mas adelante?**

**Rox y Blue cruzan miradas**

**Rox y Blue: bueno para eso esperamos los reviews**

**Rox: nos vemos…**

**Blue: …en el próximo capitulo**

**Rox y Blue: Mata-nee**


	4. ¡Celos al extremo!

**HOLA GENTE DE ESTE MUNDO Y QUE VIENEN FUERA DE EL(XD)**

**Blue: ¡Estamos de regreso! \o/**

**Rox: culpen a la cárcel y los bloqueos ¬¬**

**Blue: bien esta pareja tenia a más de uno con dudas n.n**

**Rox: pero esa es la idea, hay cada pareja y esta es una muy esperada n.n**

**Blue: odien a mi imaginación y doña inspiración que decidieron irse de vacaciones sin consultarme ¬¬**

**Rox: aviso ambas estamos en la carcel desde ahora, si he regresado a ese tetrico lugar**

**Blue: no les quitaremos mas tiempo**

**Rox: disfrutenlo y no nos maten por las posibles locuras**

**Metal Fight Beyblade, ni ninguno de sus personajes nos pertenecen, pero esta historia, si que es de nosotras.**

* * *

-Mmm-

Blue se sentó en una de las mesas que daba vista al jardín, y apoyó su babilla en su mano.

-¿Blue?-Klaus la miró curioso.

La muchacha ignoró el llamado, y siguió mirando al infinito.

-Mmm-

Se llevó la otra mano junto a la que reposaba su barbilla y se apoyó en ambas manos, cruzándose de piernas.

-Hey- intento inútilmente llamar su atención.

-Olvídalo Klaus, no va a funcionar-dijo Rox mientras pasaba por ahí barriendo el piso, el peli rojo le vio un instante y luego volvió su vista a la castaña.

-¿Qué tiene?-

-Se pone así cuando no sabe que hacer con algo…-

-Mmm-

Mientras habían estado hablando Blue había cambiado por lo menos otras 5 veces de postura.

Ambos suspiraron.

...

-Madoka ¿ya?-pregunto con una voz más chillona de lo normal, el chico peli rojo que tantas veces había salvado al mundo con su único e inigualable bey: Pegasus.

Estaba impaciente, y como no, si el pobre Ginga no aguantaba ni dos días completitos sin tener un enfrentamiento bey.

-Ginga…-la muchacha hablo juntando una paciencia que ni tenia. La ira contenida en el solo pronunciar del nombre del chico delataba lo enfadada que estaba -Es la enésima vez que te lo digo: ¡Pegasus no estará listo hasta mañana!- gritó con un aura asesina rodeándole.

Ginga se encogió en su lugar, asustado, pues en el grito que pego su amiga le había parecido que esta había triplicado su tamaño.

-P-pero…-

-Pero nada Ginga, ahora ¡largo!-

Y así el chico fue corrido del lugar.

Madoka suspiro, Ginga era muy impaciente, si el primer día esperaba que lo tuviera en cuestión de minutos.

-Hay Pegasus, pero mira que dueño te vino a tocar…-habló contemplando al bey, que aun no estaba completamente arreglado -…si tan solo viniera más seguido, seria más rápido el repararte, pero simplemente no puede alejarse de ti-rió un poco ante esto ultimo.

…

-Oye Rox…-

A la chica casi se le cae la charola con solo oír aquella voz…, "su" voz.

El chico rubio tomo la charola con sus propias manos para evitar que se callera, y al hacerlo no pudo evitar que sus manos y las de Rox rosaran, provocando un sonrojo en ambos.

-¡Ah! Keith-dijo sorprendida, resbalando sus manos lo más lejos posible de las del chico. –Me asustaste-

-Lo siento.-sonrió apenado.

-No, no…-dijo nerviosa desviando la mirada –no tienes porque…bueno ¿qué pasa?-

-Ah? Cierto ¿sabes que le sucede a Blue? Esta actuando no se…mmm-

-¿Rara?- Rox suspiro al recibir un asentimiento –No te preocupes, ella solo…es así-

…

-¡Ya lo tengo!-exclamo Blue emocionada- Klaus-llamó al peli rojo con voz tímida

-¿Si?-

-Yo…emm…me preguntaba si…-sus mejillas se habían ruborizado al punto de que estas estaban de un tono carmín -¿Crees que podrías llevarme contigo a entregar la siguiente invitación?-Klaus se sonrojo, ya que la chica había empleado sus famosos ojos de corderito a punto de ser degollado para intentar convencerle…

El peli rojo tosió falsamente, desviando la mirada –E…Esta bien.-aceptó casi de inmediato.

…

-De acuerdo, ya sabia que no tardarías en venir, así que me apure a terminar con Pegasus.

Los ojos de Ginga brillaron al ver su bey como nuevo.

-Oh Madoka, no se que haría sin ti, te amo-grito sin pensarlo y de igual forma, después de tomar a Pegasus, se lanzo a abrazar a su amiga del alma.

No se dieron cuenta de que tres pares de ojos los veían en la distancia. Los primeros dos sonriendo con alegría, pues sabían que el lazo entre ellos se traba de una amistad de las más puras...el último par tenia una extraña mezcla de sentimientos.

Entre amargura y rabia.

Entre tristeza e indignación.

Entre dolor y celos.

…

Blue sintió un pequeño estremecimiento. Se volvió de inmediato atrás y miró a un chico de pelo verde y ojos zafiro de pupilas afiladas.

-¡huy! Mi sexto sentido reacciona: ¡aquí huele a celos!-Sonrió divertida y emocionada.

-¡Hey! ¡TU!-

…

Ginga soltó a Madoka y esta agradeció mentalmente aquello, no porque no le gustara, más bien era por el aura asesina que presentía… y creía saber de quien era.

Al oír una voz familiar gritar, dirigieron su mirada a lado izquierdo.

En el proceso, la mirada de Ginga se cruzo con la de uno de sus mejores amigos, de quien le concebía única y exclusivamente como un rival. No supo porque pero en ese momento sintió un cosquilleo en su estomago y un vuelco en pecho.

…

Blue se sobresaltó al igual que Klaus, que gracias al cielo hace rato había ocultado sus alas.

-¿¡ah!?-

La chica reconoció aquella voz, y sus mejillas se chapearon al recordar cierta imagen, sonrió bobamente. Klaus le miro extrañado frunciendo el ceño levemente, y sintió emerger a un extraño monstro en su estomago.

"¿Por qué se sonroja?" se pregunto mentalmente el peli rojo.

-TU-

Blue seguía inmersa en su mundo color de rosa de todas las tonalidades habidas y por haber impresos en el.

-Yu ¿qué pasa?-

Hablo una segunda voz que, a diferencia de la otra, parecía más preocupada.

-¡YU!-

Klaus abrió los ojos sorprendido, al ver como Blue se lanzaba a abrazar al peli naranja, quien sólo pudo sorprenderse de la velocidad de la chica.

-¡Ah!- Yu a punto estuvo de caer, de no ser porque se agarró a Blue devolviéndole el abrazo…cuando alcanzó a comprender la situación se sonrojó.

Kenta frunció el ceño y apretó los puños al ver esto, mas no era el único que tuvo esa reacción.

"¿Compito con un infante?" pensó Klaus, y un tic comenzó a formarse en su ojo izquierdo.

-¡Estas tan lindo como siempre~! –dijo Blue mientras restregaba otra vez su mejilla contra la del menor.

-¡Suéltame de una vez por-empezó Yu mas de nueva cuenta sintió un aura asesina que le hizo temblar para luego tensar todo su cuerpo.

Kenta se puso rojo de coraje -¡Oye tu deja a mi-

-¡Kenta! ¡Yu!- Madoka interrumpió llamando la atención de los cuatro presentes.

…

-Kyoya ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó curioso Ginga, ignorando olímpicamente el retortijón que sintió por la boca del estomago.

Kyoya de inmediato desvió la mirada con un casi imperceptible rubor en las mejillas.

-hmp- hizo aquel sonido hueco como si le molestara la simple pregunta –Sólo vine por Leone-

Ginga le miro con genuina e inocente curiosidad.

…

-¡Ah! Hola Madoka- saludó Blue sin pensarlo bien.

-¿Eh? ¿Nos conocemos?- pregunto la mecánico mirando a la chica atentamente, como intentando recordar de donde pudiera haberle conocido, pero nada.

Klaus y Blue sudaron frio.

-Eh…¿no?-respondió Blue nerviosa. Klaus no pudo evitar darse una palmada en la frente.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –preguntó Madoka mirando los ojos castaños de la chica.

-Ellos me hablaron de ti –dijo Blue rápidamente apuntando a Kenta y Yu

Kenta y Yu intercambiaron una mirada.

-Pero nosotros no…- comenzaron a decir, sin embargo Klaus y Blue les taparon la boca.

-¿Eh? –Madoka miró confundida el gesto.

-Soy Blue, un gusto –sonrió la chica inclinando un poco la cabeza –y el es Klaus. –apuntó al chico con la cabeza.

-Un placer conócela señorita Madoka –dijo con actitud caballerosa, regalándole una hermosa sonrisa a la chica de cabello castaño rojizo.

-Se-señorita –se sorprendió Madoka mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban.

Blue miró esto y sin darse cuenta, apretó su agarre a la boca de Yu, a quien había callado, impidiéndole al chico respirar.

-N-no es necesario q-que me llame así –dijo Madoka avergonzada.

"¡Ah! ¡No! Eso si que no." Pensaba Blue mientras un aura asesina comenzaba a rodearle. Sin darse cuenta de que cierto peli naranja estaba cambiando de color mientras hacia aspavientos intentando liberarse de su agarre.

-YU –gritó Kenta mientras alcanzaba a detener la caída del nombrado, quien con el rostro azul, parecía haber perdido el conocimiento.

-Ah ¿Qué?- dijo Blue confundida.

El resto también se volvieron a ver a los menores.

-¡Oh dios! ¿¡Lo maté!?–gritó Blue con culpabilidad, pues nunca le había agradado la idea de ser culpada de homicidio, por algo era pacifista. –Oh, no te preocupes Kenchi, cuando era pequeña asistí a un mini curso de primeros auxilios –habló nerviosamente arrodillándose a un lado de Tendo -y me enseñaron como dar respiración boca a boca así que…-se acercó peligrosamente al peli naranja.

Ginga y Kyoya se acercaron a ver que sucedía.

-NO-

Un par de auras asesinas aparecieron, y antes de que Blue recibiera algo como un golpe, Klaus la tomo de los hombros poniéndola en pie de inmediato.

Madoka parpadeó aturdida y sorprendida, jamás le había visto esa aura puramente oscura al peli verde.

-¿eh? ¿Qué pasa Klaus? –preguntó inocentemente confundida, y al ver como este se sonrojo, ella no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo ¿Podría ser que…?

-Si alguien va a darle respiración boca a boca a MI Yu, ese seré YO-

-¿eh?-

Y un silenció abismal se formo en la habitación.

-_Au…_ -se quejo Yu recobrando recién el conocimiento.

Kenta se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello al darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

Blue sonrió burlona, mientras Klaus se limitaba a afirmar su agarre en los hombros de la chica.

Ginga y Madoka abrieron los ojos conmocionados. Kyoya sólo entrecerró los ojos observando a estos últimos….¡Maldición! ¡Por qué hasta el que tuvieran la misma expresión le molestaba tanto!

-Ah…¿Qué paso? ¿Me perdí de algo? –preguntó Yu muy confundido

-No les han dicho nada de su relación ¿cierto? –dijo Blue aguantándose las ganas de reir.

…Varios minutos de explicación después…

-Bueno, eso no importa ahora –dijo Blue sonriendo nerviosa, después de haber conseguido que al final los chicos sólo dijeran lo de su relación y no contarán lo que paso hace dos días –Yo vine a ver a Kyoya-

El peli verde la miro cauteloso, notando como ocultaba algo…

-¿Cómo sabes quien…?-

-¿No recuerdas cuando nos encontramos?-

Raramente, Ginga sintió el mismo monstruo que Klaus había sentido en su estomago en el propio.

-¿Eh?-

FLASHBACK.

Estaba sentado tranquilamente, durante su largo viaje, sentado en la orilla de una banqueta sin hacer más que pensar y pensar.

Hasta que de pronto _algo_ interrumpió su concentración…

-Oye…-

O mejor dicho, _alguien._

Levanto su mirada zafiro con aquel espeluznante y penetrante brillo en ella.

La muchacha, una de pocos, le sonrió suavemente después de haberle analizado con sus orbes castaños.

-Kyoya Tategami ¿no es así? –preguntó sorprendiendo ligeramente al otro, quien solo desvió la mirada como ignorándole a propósito intentando que la castaña se alejara -¿Puedo llamarte Kyoya?-

El peli verde la miró de soslayo.

-Hmp-

Ella sonrió –Soy Blue, y me presento porqué algo me dice que el destino nos hará cruzarnos otra vez.-

Eso logró captar la atención de Kyoya, que se volvió a mirarle directamente.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-

Blue sonrió –Es mi primo y aunque sea difícil de seguirle el rastro lo conozco lo suficiente para adelantarme aunque sea a un pequeño paso.-

-¿Eh?-

-Además, siempre he sido muy intuitiva…por cierto, si tienes algo que decir, lo mejor es que lo hagas pronto, después de todo ¿Qué mejor forma de averiguar lo que otros sienten si no es dejando que ellos vean lo que uno mismo siente?- dijo agitando un dedo en el aire para dar énfasis en lo que decía.

-…-

-Sobre todo cuando se trata de amor-

Kyoya abrió los ojos sorprendido, no podría ser posible que ella supiera que el estaba enamo…

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron débilmente.

No, no, no.

Nada de eso.

El definitivamente no lo estaba y no podría ser que alguien más afirmara lo contrario…mucho menos tratándose de una completa desconocida.

-Con eso hay que tener más cuidado en demostrarlo, porque sino entonces terminaras como en una de aquellas trágicas novelas que hacen los de tu raza-

Aunque, no podía negar que no tuviera razón en eso último…los de su raza por su puesto que tenían aquella costumbre de…¿Los de su raza?

-¿Qué quieres decir con…?-

Blue abrió los ojos sorprendida, había metido la pata hasta el fondo…de nuevo.

-Me tengo que ir humano…-se dio una fuerte palmada en la cabeza al decir eso. ¡Diablos! Como que ese día se le estaba soltando mucho la lengua -…q-quiero decir, Kyoya, como dije antes, nos veremos luego.- y se dio media vuelta para salir corriendo.

Kyoya hizo el ademán de agarrarla pero la chica fue mucho más rápida y ya se había alejado de el.

Si hubiera tenido ganas, la hubiera alcanzado en un santiamén.

Pero justamente ese era el problema, estaba sentado en la banqueta, porque no tenia ganas de hacer algo en ese mismo instante.

-Ah y…-la chica se volvió brevemente en la distancia, una sonrisa traviesa se formo en sus labios -…Buena suerte con aquel que robo tu corazón.- gritó con tono burlón para luego perderse entre una marea de personas.

Kyoya abrió más los ojos, y el rubor de sus mejillas incremento.

De pronto se sintió el blanco de todas las miradas de aquellos que iban por la calle: algunas burlonas, otras dulces, alguna que otras de asco y repudio…

Se sintió avergonzado y humillado, pero el no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.

Una sola mirada asesina basto para hacer que todos volvieran a sus respectivas actividades.

Se levanto con la poca dignidad que le quedaba y comenzó a retirarse con el orgullo bien en alto…Claro que, hubiera sido más "digno" de no ser porque aún tenia aquel maldito sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Se llevo una mano a la cara cubriéndose el rostro con ella.

END FLASHBACK

Inconscientemente, las mejillas del Tategami se ruborizaron…cosa que paso desapercibido casi para todos, y era casi porque: Klaus, Blue y (curiosamente) Ginga lo notaron.

El peli rojo sintió como aquel monstruo en su estomago, se inquietaba aun más y…¿Acaso le estaba sugiriendo golpear a cierta chica con nombre de color?

Blue soltó una pequeña risa burlona, divertida…dulce -Tan adorable que te ves sonrojado~ -habló bajo, pero como no había mucho ruido todos lo escucharon con claridad. -Oh~ no puedo resistirlo más...-y se lanzó a abrazarse al chico.

-¡Hey!-

Fueron cuatro gritos a la vez.

Kenta le mando una mala mirada a Yu, ya que el estaba incluido en esos gritos, el chico se dio cuenta de esto y se volvió a mirarle con una sonrisa nerviosa -Kenchi~ ¿te he dicho lo mucho que te quiero?- un aura asesina volvió a brotar del peli verde...¿Qué se supone que significaba ese grito?

Yu tragó saliva sonoramente.

Madoka no sabia que hacer...estaba sintiendo tantas auras asesinas a la vez, más de las que en su corta vida había llegado a sentir en un corto rato. ¿Qué debería hacer? Tal vez lo mejor seria mantener la distancia con esos celosos...aunque no esperaba que Kenta entrara en el círculo.

Klaus echaba chispas por el aire. Kyoya intentaba por todos los medios quitarse a la chica de encima, y Ginga...estaba considerando el ceder ante el monstruo de su interior.

-Suéltame, tú -exclamó Kyoya muy enfadado e incómodo.

-Shh~ -siseó la chica en su oído, sintiendo varias auras asesinas a su alrededor, pero sólo una le importaba en esos momentos -se que no te gusta, a mi me da pena, pero mira como el "peli rojito" se esta muriendo de celos- ella tenia casi de frente a Ginga, por lo tanto esa era su perspectiva y su plan, estaba funcionando de maravilla.

Mas no era el caso de Kyoya, que precisamente por la posición, al que tenía enfrente era al peli rojo acompañante de la chica, no a "su" peli rojo. Frunció el ceño más enfadado aún. Si había algo que no le gustara, eso era la gente metía en sus problemas a gente ajena a ellos.

-¡No me importa si quieres meterle celos a "tu" novio! ¡No me metas en tus asuntos! -exclamó el pelo verde, aunque sin querer, había hablado en forma de susurro, siendo así que nadie más que la castaña se entero de lo que dijo.

-¿¡Novio?! -habló sin querer en voz alta sonrojándose, provocando varios malentendidos en un santiamén. -No seas...-volvió a usar ese tono de secretísimo, guardándose aquel insulto para sí -me refiero al "tuyo", torpe -aunque al final no pudo evitar terminar insultándole. Blue hizo girar sus cuerpos a la vez, logrando así que ahora fuera Kyoya el que tuviera enfrente a Ginga.

El chico dueño de Leone, miró al que ahora tenía frente a sí, Ginga estaba con los puños apretados y una aura asesina se extendía a su alrededor. Alzó una ceja intrigado.

-¿Ginga?-

-Sí- sonrió Blue con picardia, mientras veía a lo lejos como el pequeño peli naranja intentaba explicarse a su Kenchi. -Esta hirviendo de celos...de mí, por "ti"- hizo énfasis en aquella última palabra.

Kyoya pareció captar lo que decía la chica y se sonrojó débilmente.

-Es él ¿no?- inquirió la chica -el es quién te robo el corazón- sonrió divertida aún abrazada a la chica.

Kyoya se sonrojó aún más. -Te dije que no es...- iba a reclamarle el que estuviera diciendo cosas de las que ni tenia idea, sin embargo Blue le corto, por fin separándose de él, pero abrazándose ahora a su cuello, casi como si se le estuviera colgando.

Klaus entre cerro los ojos. ¿No habían venido sólo a entregar una carta? Entonces porqué Blue se ponía a coquetear con un chico como aquel.

-Vamos~ di mi nombre~ -pidió con tono de voz sumamente empalagoso y dulzón...demasiado para ser real. Su tono de voz había vuelto a ser el normal, incluso se podría decir que era más elevado al "normal".

-¿¡Qué!? Ya te he dicho que me sueltes, tú -dijo aún con aquella mirada asesina que no intimido ni un poco a la chica.

-Ves lo que digo...-señaló Blue con un pequeño movimiento de la cabeza a Ginga y luego le guiño el ojo -no me has llamado por mi nombre~ ¿Te olvidaste de mi tan rápido?-

A Kyoya eso ya le comenzaba a desesperar, así que, con un tic en el ojo izquierdo.

-De acuerdo...Blue, suéltame.-cedió finalmente a regañadientes.

-Gracias- sonrió la nombrada alegremente.

-Blue- le llamó Klaus con voz sumamente enfadada.

-¿Eh?-le miro con inocente confusión.

-Apúrate- ordenó mientras le entregaba la carta a la chica, se daba media vuelta y salía del B-Pit.

Blue le miró sorprendida primero, y luego sus mirada se volvió triste.

-¿Qué es eso?- Madoka la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Ah? ¿Esto?- mostró el sobre que decía "Ginga H. y Kyoya T." -Es...un...sobre-

Todos excepto la chica cayeron al más puro estilo anime.

-Bueno, bueno, eso no importa...oigan Madoka, Kenchi, Yu ¿No quieren un dulce?- sacó de una bolsita con dulces de la nada y se los ofreció a los tres con una inocente sonrisa.

Los chicos la miraron extrañados por el ofrecimiento tan repentino.

-¿Dulces?- preguntaron Kenta y Madoka, sin embargo antes de que se dieran cuenta Yu ya había tomado un puñado de esto y se los estaba comiendo.

Blue agrandó su sonrisa y les puso un dulce a cada uno en la palma de la mano. -Disfruten-

El peli verde y la mecánico observaron los dulces, se miraron entre si, y sin embargo, fue Madoka la que primero se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y metiendo el caramelo en su boca. Sonrió ante el delicioso sabor que le proporciono.

-Esta rico- exclamó Madoka contenta.

-Hey, Kenchi~ abre la boca- pidió Yu mientras le ponía un dulce en frente a su novio con claras intenciones de dárselo el mismo. Kenta parpadeo confundido en un principio, mas luego sus mejillas adquirieron cierto tono carmín sintiéndose levemente avergonzado.

Blue miraba la escena conteniendo las ganas de gritar de la emoción.

-¿Puedo tomar otro?-preguntó Madoka tomando más confianza con Blue, ella sólo asintió tendiéndole la bolsita con caramelos.

Kyoya miraba atentamente esto y, de la nada, notó un brillo de malicia en la mirada de la castaña. Abrió los ojos sorprendido, sabía que no podía confiar en ella: Blue tramaba algo.

A su vez, Ginga se encontraba perdido...sumido en sus pensamientos como rara vez se le veía, realmente se sentía muy raro, y es que: ¿De cuando acá tenia impulsos asesinos tan repentinos y salidos de la nada? ¿Por qué no le gustaba la idea de que esa...chica conociera a Kyoya y tuviera tanta "confianza" con él?

Blue de pronto se acercó a el, tomando a Kyoya de la mano (cosa que esta por demás decir que: le molesto de sobremanera) y poniéndolos de frente a ambos.

-Chicos, esto es de ustedes-

Ambos extendieron sus manos, mas justo antes de que tomaran la carta un sonido de algo cayendo al suelo les llamo la atención a ambos bladers legendarios.

-¿Eh?-

Se volvieron a ver a tras de Blue tres chicos yacían inconscientes en el suelo, con unos cuantos dulces esparcidos a su alrededor.

Blue sonrió divertida de la expresión incrédula de los chicos. Cerró los ojos.

-Demasiado tarde-

Con un roce basto para que una luz brotara en torno a los dos chicos cegándolos por completo mientras que la castaña permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

Cuando la luz se extinguió, solo quedaba la chica con la mano extendida. Se volvió a los otros tres que aun estaba inconscientes, sonrió mientras acomodaba a Kenta sobre el pecho de Yu para que durmiera más "cómodamente". Y miró a la joven mecánico.

-Klaus~ ¿crees que podríamos llevarnos a Madoka con nosotros?-preguntó con voz infinitamente melosa, al sentir al pelo rojo detrás de ella.

* * *

**Blue: YYYYY...¡CORTEN! \o/ -dice con un traje de director de cine- xD**

**Rox: lo sentimos, pero por falta de presupuesto hemos decidido cortar el capitulo de esta pareja aquí -con un traje como de azafata-**

**Blue: Pero no se preocupen, por cada review que nos dejen estarán ayudándonos a conseguir una equipo especial para recuperación de imaginación e inspiración xD**

**Rox: ¡Hey! -apunta a Blue acusadoramente-**

**Blue: ¿Qué pasa Rox? o.o -la mira inocentemente-**

**Rox: ¿Por qué traes un traje de director de cine? ¬¬**

**Blue: ¿are? -se mira a si misma y luego ****sonríe poniendo una pose orgullosa- porque soy bien cool! \o/**

**Rox: ¬¬ -se acerca discretamente a Blue y le da un golpe en la cabeza- se supone que llevaríamos el de azafata**

**Blue: ioi mao~ pero me gusta el de director de cine**

**Rox: ¬¬ - suspira- esta bien, te lo paso solo esta vez -.-**

**Blue: nwn**

**Rox: de paso queremos pedirles paciencia, la carcel no es el mejor lugar donde escribir, asi PACIENCIA VOLVEREMOS**

**Sin más, ambas nos despedimos, y hasta la próxima.**

**Nos estamos leyendo ;D**


	5. Silenciador

**Blue: hemos regresado \o/**

**Rox: no nos odien por tardar, pero los problemas nos llegaron en montón**

**Blue: ¿Qué se supone que decía ahora?**

**Rox: -se acerca a ella y la golpea en la nuca-**

**Blue: ioi no tenías que hacerme eso**

**Rox: es por lo de la vez pasada, bueno no les quitamos mas tiempo**

**Blue: disfruten de la continuación, Rox…**

**Rox: YYYYYY ¡ACCIÓN!**

**Beyblade y sus personajes no nos pertenecen, solo nos pertenecen los oc**

* * *

-Blue -llamó Rox a la chica que estaba sentada comiendo cómodamente una gran y enorme rebanada de queso cual ratón haría.

La mencionada volteó a verla haciendo con su garganta un pequeño ruido que parecía querer significar: "¿Qué?"

-¿Por qué estas comiendo queso? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-¿No debería? –devolvió la pregunta inocentemente.

Rox frunció levemente el ceño.

-¿Qué?-

Blue aun seguía comiendo queso.

Rox se acerco a su amiga, y de un rápido movimiento le arrebató el queso de la mano.

-¡NO! ¡Devuélvelo!

-De eso nada –Rox volvió su cara a la derecha.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice ahora? –decía Blue con lagrimas de cocodrilo en los ojos.

-¡No sirve! ¡Entiéndelo! –dijo refiriéndose a sus "lloriqueos falsos".

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo...contigo ya no es tan divertido actuar –farfulla haciendo un mohín con los labios.

-¿Puedes apresurarte ya y terminar con esto? –habló señalando con la cabeza a un par de chicos dormidos, tendidos en el suelo al parecer sin ser consientes de que habían sido trasladados miles de kilómetros en tan sólo un par de segundos -Se esta haciendo tarde…

-Mmm…tienes razón –murmuró Blue pensativa mirando al cielo que se iba oscureciendo de a poco, luego volvió su mirada a los chicos. –Pero…¡no es mi culpa que estos no despierten!

-Oh! Si que lo es. –dijo con voz molesta Klaus mirando mal a la chica.

Blue se encogió levemente en su lugar, sintiéndose intimidada, Rox notó esto y miró a ambos extrañada.

-¿Me…perdí de algo?

-Bueno no se…a ella fue a la única que le di algo para dormir –dijo su amiga señalando a Madoka, que, al contrario de los bladers, se hallaba acostada en un par de sillas durmiendo profundamente -Ellos bueno…ya sabes, es normal por el viaje –se rascó la cabeza Blue sonriendo nerviosamente, con las mejillas sonrosadas evitando mirar al peli rojo querubín.

Rox los miró sospechosamente

¿Era ida suya o…Klaus parecía bastante irritado?

Miró a su castaña amiga.

-Por cierto Blue…-

-¿Si?

Un aura asesina rodeo Rox. -¿Cómo te atreviste a abandonarme? –dijo con voz de ultratumba.

Blue sintió un escalofrío.

-Y-yo…yo no te abandone, tenias a Keith…-dijo con voz queda y lo último sólo provoco que el aura asesina de Rox incrementara –¡Ah! ¡Ya se! No debo de dejarte a solas con él. Pero ¿qué no mi hermano vino a verte?

El aura asesina de Rox de pronto se disipó.

-¿Tu hermano? –preguntó confundida

-¡Sí! ¿Sabes? Resulta que le gustaste. –sonrió la chica pícaramente provocando un leve rubor en las mejillas de Rox.

-Bueno, no se de que hables, pero por aquí tu hermano no se vino a presentar –se cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho.

Blue suspiró. –No me sorprende, mi hermanito es un completo vago…dice que hará algo y al final termina por decir que dijo todo lo contrario. Así se escapa de sus deberes.

-No se a quien se parece… -dijo divertida Rox sonriendo de medio lado.

Blue reacciono ante esto, poniéndose a la defensiva –¡Hey! ¿¡Qué se supone que significa eso!?

-Significa lo que tiene que significar…-habló con gesto duro –Ahora: ¡ve y despiértalos! ¡Antes de que se haga más tarde!

-Ohh…-se quejo infantilmente Blue –pero…¡Míralos! Si se ven tan tiernos ahí dormidos tan juntitos…-dijo con tono soñador mientras admiraba a los chicos durmiendo.

Efectivamente, Kyoya y Ginga estaban dormidos uno al lado del otro, ambos de costado y sus caras habían quedado demasiado cerca.

Rox dirigió su mirada a sus siguientes victimas…y no pudo ocultar un leve sonrojo al ver lo adorable de la escena, luego miro a Blue y suspiró.

-De acuerdo…tienes razón, no debemos desperdiciar semejante material –sacó una cámara de solo dios sabrá donde y se la paso a Blue.

-¡Si! –celebró la chica victoriosa y entonces se puso a tomar fotos de todos los ángulos habidos y por haber.

Rox miro el trozo de queso en su mano, dudo en terminárselo y sin querer lo dejo caer. Miró a Blue aterrorizada, esperando que esta no lo hubiera notado, cosa que, gracias a dios, no pasó.

Soltó un suspiro.

Y mientras tanto, aprovechando la distracción de su amiga Rox se acerco al peli rojo querubín, quien estaba con la mirada perdida en algún punto inespecífico de los jardines.

-¿Te sucede algo Klaus? –preguntó levemente preocupada.

…

Blue miró de reojo a sus compañeros un instante, no pudo evitar sentir un monstruo revolver en sus entrañas, e hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no distraerse. Se acercó discretamente a Ginga con aquella pequeña bolsita llena de caramelos que había usado para noquear antes a los chicos y revolvió entre los dulces.

…

Los orbes del muchacho de inmediato voltearon a verle y luego desvió su mirada a Blue, acabándola de dejar rápidamente en la técnico Madoka.

-No se…-contestó sinceramente, hubo una pausa que fue llenada con un curioso silencio el cual, fue únicamente interrumpido por los tarareos y las palabras de Blue soltadas al aire mientras tomaba fotos –Yo…sólo…¿te parece "lindo" ese chico? –habló con algo de ironía remarcada en "lindo", mirando a la parejita aun tendida en el suelo.

…

Miró a todos lados como si estuviera a punto de cometer un crimen y no quisiera que nadie la viera. De la bolsita sacó finalmente un dulce en pose triunfante, que tenia una figurilla bastante peculiar y para nada apetitosa.

Pasó el dulce por los labios entre abiertos del peli verde, a quien también tenia cerca, humedeciéndolo un poco con su saliva y sonrió al pasar a introducirlo en la boca de Ginga.

Luego se levantó y siguió tomando fotos emocionada. Cierto brillo de picardía relucía en sus ojos.

"_Si todo sale bien, serán unos conejillos de indias bastante afortunados."_

…

-¿Eh? ¿Quién? –preguntó confundida Rox, pues no sabía bien a quien se refería.

-El de pelo verde –señaló fingiendo desinterés.

Rox parpadeo rápidamente antes de ruborizarse.

-Pues…-empezó nerviosa intentando inútilmente ocultar su rubor, más Klaus le miró una única vez de reojo antes de sonreír algo derrotado.

-Ya veo…

Rox se extrañó mucho más que antes, de verdad sentía que se había perdido de algo importante, luego de unos segundos al notar que no iba a averiguar nada más de su "superior" (en cuanto a rango, por supuesto) decidió volverse con su amiga.

-¡Mira! ¡mira! –Blue la recibió emocionada con cámara en mano mostrándole las fotos a su amiga -¡A que me quedaron preciosas! –sonrió alegremente.

Rox rió ante la emoción de su amiga, le hecho una ojeada a las fotos, sin prestarles real atención antes de hablar –Si, si, te han quedo perfectas, he de admitir que ha sido buena tu idea de ponerlos así mientras dormían –rió divertida.

-¿Eh? –Blue alzo una ceja entre sorprendida y confundida antes de sonreír de medio lado al entender lo que su amiga quería decir -Nada de eso amiga mía, aunque quisiera tener el crédito, eso no ha sido cosa mía, más bien yo pienso que fue obra de sus subconscientes –habló con una pose de sabelotodo.

Rox rodo los ojos ante esto.

-Incluso me atrevería a decir que es gracias a que tenemos a mi primo de nuestra parte… -sonrió divertida la chica.

La castaña de puntas rubias se sorprendió ante esto último.

-¿Tu primo? –dijo Rox confundida -¿Qué tiene que ver tu primo en esto?

Blue la miró comprensiva entendiendo el que no se acordara de a que primo se refería –Ziel, por supuesto.

-¿Ziel?

-¿No me digas que no lo recuerdas?

-¿Me lo has presentado? –inquirió Rox sorprendida.

-¡Cómo crees! –exclamó Blue como si acaba de decir algún improperio.

-¿Eh?

-Rox…-Blue la miró como con vergüenza ajena, provocando que Rox frunciera levemente el ceño pues nunca le había gustado que le miraran así –Recuerdas que alguna vez te hablé de toda mi familia…

-La verdad…-Rox rió nerviosa –dejé de escucharte cuando dijiste que tenias un tío fantasma…

Blue la miró un instante antes de desviar la mirada a otra parte con una mueca de resignación -¡Ah! Sabía que no me creerías –suspiró. –Total, Ziel es un nombre de origen alemán y significa "destino" ¿entiendes Rox?

-Claro que entiendo. –exclamó algo enfadada Rox sintiéndose tratada como una niña pequeña que no entiende que 1 más 1 es igual a 2.

-No, claro que no entiendes –sentenció con tono serio haciendo que Rox frunciera más el ceño -Ziel es "destino", si, eso significa que mi primo es el…

-Momento –la cortó Rox abruptamente -¿Estás tratando de decirme que tu primo es el destino?

Blue sonrió algo altanera –Eso mismo.

Rox se quedo un momento callada, incrédula.

-No te creo.

Blue se encogió de hombros -Lo mismo hiciste con el tío Jim y mira lo que pasó…

Rox se estremeció ante el simple recuerdo.

-Ni me lo recuerdes…

Sonrió como si nada -Ok. Bueno ahora si puedo despertarlos sin ningún remordimiento… -Blue sonríe maliciosamente, se va rápidamente y vuelve con igual velocidad con un vaso de agua.

-Y eso…¿para qué? –cuestionó bastante confundida Rox.

-Oh! ¡Para nada! –dijo Blue con sarcasmo, antes de sonreír con burla a su amiga. –Solo para esto –agregó rápidamente mientras volcaba el vaso de agua sobre la pareja.

Tanto Kyoya como Ginga despertaron de inmediato, sobresaltados por el tacto de aquel liquido frio sobre su piel.

Al instante Ginga se intento parar de forma presurosa, pero antes de poder hacerlo, al mover su cuerpo para adelante, su frente dio de lleno con la cabeza de Kyoya.

El peli verde soltó un pequeño quejido de dolor, al igual que el otro -¡Idiota! –exclamó y, como en auto reflejo sus manos, se colocaron en los codos de Ginga haciendo presión para detenerlo.

Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de quien era el otro con el que estaban.

-¡Hey! ¡Suéltame! –se quejó Ginga abriendo los ojos ante la presión ejercida en sus brazos, y medio se enteró de que se trataba de Kyoya quien lo estaba agarrando -¿Ah? ¿Kyoya?

-¿Qué? –el dueño de los orbes zafiro le miró y la sorpresa pronto se pudo ver reflejada en su rostro -¿Ginga?

Hubo un extraño y hueco silencio (que ni tan silencio era, pues se escuchaban un par de risitas de fondo) en el cual los chicos, de pronto, notaron la escasa distancia entre sus rostros.

Medio segundo pasó antes de que ese silencio fuera roto por…

-¡AHH!

Fue el par de gritos masculinos que se escuchó al unísono.

Klaus desvió la mirada para otro lado, apretando bien la boca para evitar de que de esta salieran unas estruendosas pero divertidas carcajadas.

Madoka despertó sobresaltada, algo aturdida al ver todo borroso, comenzó a parpadear para aclarar su visión.

Pareció como si ambos chicos tuvieran un resorte en las piernas o algo así, porque, en menos de cinco segundos se habían levantado, pero al final la escena quedo bastante…peculiar.

Kyoya, ya de pie, se hallaba dándole la espalda a su compañero peli rojo, quien, después de tanto ajetreo, había terminado en el suelo de nuevo, ya que después de haber saltado, en un movimiento en falso con el que trataba de alejarse lo más que podía de Kyoya sus piernas se enredaron y tropezó con sus propios pies.

-_¡Auu!_ Duele…- se quejó Ginga ya que había caído de sentón.

-¡Uyy! Imagino que si…-dijo Blue tapándose la boca para evitar que se viera su sonrisa, pues en ese momento intentaba parecer "preocupada". Pero de pronto, su expresión pasó a ser una expectante, como si esperara que algo pasara con muchas ansias.

Rox se fijo mientras tanto en Kyoya, quien tenia en el rostro un rubor muy notable y se rio bajito, cosa que de inmediato captó la atención del chico.

-¿Qué?

-Oh! Kyoya-kun como no despertaban me vi obligada a levantarlos por la fuerza. –sonrió Blue.

-Que graciosa -ironizó –mejor contesten ¿Qué hacemos aquí? –con enojo, mientras miraba el lugar.

-Por favor díganme que estoy soñando- dijo Madoka, al mirar donde se encontraba ya que el bendito parque al anochecer daba una ilusión irreal del lugar (no por nada era el mejor lugar para los enamorados).

-Hermoso ¿no? –inquirió Blue con una sonrisa boba mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por los hombros de la mecánico.

-Si…eso creo –dijo Madoka incómoda, sin embargo los ojos mieles de la aprendiz se volvieron a ella con una seriedad que no había mostrado hasta entonces.

-Madoka, tengo una idea ¿te importaría si te uso de cebo?

-¿Cebo? –Blue le tapo la boca antes de que alzara demasiado la voz y entonces se la llevó lejos del lugar sin que nadie lo notara.

-Blue…- llamó Rox y de pronto se dio cuenta de que la muchacha no estaba. –¡Blue! –exclamó entre preocupada y enfadada, de inmediato la chica volvió con una, ahora cohibida, Madoka.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Ya es el fin del mundo? –preguntó alarmada Blue.

-¿Fin del mundo? –se extraño Madoka, levemente avergonzada.

Rox fulminó con la mirada a su amiga.

-Acaben con esto ya ¿si? –dijo un irritado Klaus mientras, indignado, se retiraba.

Rox suspiró exasperada y cruzándose de brazos sobre el pecho se dirigió a Blue -¿Qué vas a hacer, Blue?

-Esto…- Blue se rascó la mejilla con el dedo índice sin saber bien que decirle a su amiga, ya que sus planes eran exitosos pero la mitad de ellos los dejaba a la suerte -No es necesario saberlo, solo debes de confiar, la confianza es la base de una buena amistad… -sonrió con inocencia mientras se acercaba a Ginga.

El pelirrojo hizo el ademan de levantarse y al mismo tiempo hablar, sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón solo pudo completar una de esas acciones –Mmm…- levantarse. –Mghn…¡mhgh! –se llevó unas manos a la boca horrorizado. –¡Mhgn!

-¿Qué tienes Ginga? –de inmediato se preocuparon Kyoya y Rox, que eran los únicos que no tenían idea de que pasaba.

Blue por su parte se volteó para evitar que no le vieran su sonrisa de satisfacción mientras que Madoka solamente suspiró apesadumbrada.

-¡Mghnm! –Ginga agitó los brazos en el aire, muy pero muy espantado de lo que le sucedía.

-¿Ah? –Rox se quedó en blanco sin saber como interpretar aquello.

-Creo que no puede hablar -canturreó situándose a su lado Blue sonriendo inocentemente mientras se mecía en sus talones y puntas de los pies.

Ginga asintió efusivamente con la cabeza dándole la razón a la chica, luego dirigió su mirada a Kyoya y volvió a intentar hablar.

–Mghn.

Kyoya se le quedó mirando sinceramente preocupado luego volvió su mirada a la castaña que ya antes había conocido y de pronto algo hizo clic en su cerebro.

Miró a Ginga de nuevo, provocando que este se sobresaltara al creer haber visto algo en su mirada…la mejillas del dueño de Pegasus se colorearon de un color que fácilmente se podría comparar con el de su cabello.

Por otro lado Rox le dirigió una mirada sospechosa a su amiga, aquel tonito y aquella forma de jugar con sus pies con inocencia…

-¡TU! –apuntó Kyoya alejándose de Ginga, dirigiéndose a la "inocente" chica con nombre de color (en ingles).

-¡Yo! –saltó divertida la apuntada, evidentemente, jugando a molestar al león…

Rox se dio una palmada en la frente avergonzada de su amiga.

-¡Ah! ¡Se acabo! ¡Deja de comportarte así de una buena vez! –exclamó el chico mientras se acercaba amenazante a Blue -¿¡Qué le hiciste a Ginga!?

Rox parpadeó sintiendo lástima por su amiga, pues estaba segura de que en unos instantes más seria asesinada.

-¿Yo? –se apuntó a si misma -¿Qué te hace pensar que fui yo?

Los ojos de Kyoya adquirieron el brillo más asesino que nunca antes en su vida pudieron haber adquirido, cualquier bestia salvaje habría huido cual gatito de ahí en menos de un segundo…y sin embargo, ahí estaba Blue con una sonrisa de astucia.

-Mghn…

Ginga estaba preocupado, pues conocía lo suficiente a su compañero para saber que aquella mirada no presagiaba nada bueno.

-Blue.

-Kyoya.

Y con eso basto, con esas palabras para que, de un movimiento, Kyoya intentara abalanzarse a la chica…sin embargo fue hasta ahí donde murió, solo se había quedado aquello así, como un simple intento.

Por esas cosas del destino, un chico de pelo rubio apareció por el restaurante.

-Blue, Rox ¿no han visto a Klaus por…? –Keith se interrumpió a si mismo el el momento en que sus ojos se toparon con cierta escena.

Ginga aún sin poder hablar abrió los ojos exaltado.

Algo en el interior de los dos chicos que miraban casi con espanto la escena hizo que se pusieran rojos de puro coraje.

-Uy, uy, uy –Blue saltó inquieta al darse cuenta de que Keith no había llegando precisamente en el mejor de los momentos _"Ziel, esta vez te pasaste"_ miró arriba como si ahí se encontrara el "culpable" de todo lo que sucedia.

-¿¡QUÉ ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ!? –gritó el rubio de ojos azules.

Uno podría asegurar que, de no ser por cierto pequeño incidente, el grito habría sido doble y…más tétrico…pero por el momento sólo pude ser acompañado por un:

-¡MGHJNMJGTP!

Que claramente nadie entendió.

Blue por el momento estaba tan concentrada en su "compañero de trabajo" que ni cuenta se daba del pelirrojo, quien estaba un tanto más rezagado del resto.

-Blue –llamó entonces Madoka a la muchacha para luego señalarle lo que no había llegado a observar.

Blue entonces sonrió divertida. _"Primito: ¡eres un genio!"_

Mientras tanto Rox saltó hacia atrás finalmente reaccionando ante el grito que había dado su…_amigo-no-novio._ Pues que era lo que había pasado, simple:

Kyoya, al intentar acercarse a Blue para cometer la más terrible y cruel de las torturas para sonsacar información que se le pudo ocurrir en aquel momento, había resbalado con el trozo de queso que la castaña de puntas rubias había dejado caer anteriormente. Como cualquier persona normal haría, se sostuvo a lo más cercano que tenia para detener su caída…que en este caso no resulto ser otra que Rox (la misma que indirectamente había provocado el accidente).

Suponiendo que aún no han entendido lo que paso, lo dejare claro: Rox, distraída, termino perdiendo el equilibrio cayendo junto con el de cabellera verde y, de alguna extraña manera, los dos terminaron en una posición comprometedora…con sus labios rozándose.

B-E-S-A-N-D-O-S-E.

La pobre chica, que aún no terminaba de comprender como había acabado besando a Kyoya, tenia el rostro tan rojo como si se tratara de una señal de alto.

Kyoya, también avergonzado, estaba con las mejillas rojas por lo anterior bastante inesperado. Al final, dicho chico, carraspeó fingiendo desinterés y desviando la mirada.

-¡Oye! Puedes quitarte de encima.

¿Fue una sugerencia o una amenaza?

Uno no podría estar tan seguro con el.

-Ay! –exclamó Rox mientras se ponía en pie con otro salto, bastante más avergonzada, al comprender la posición tan comprometedora en que habían quedado, no pudo hace otra cosa que inclinar su cabeza y comenzar a disculparse atropelladamente: –Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…

-¿Ok? –Blue alzó una ceja intrigada y divertida a la vez por la reacción de su amiga.

-TU –parecía que finalmente, después de un inútil intento por calmar su repentina ira, Keith apuntó al chico de ojos zafiro amenazante, con una mirada que jamás antes se le había llegado a ver.

Kyoya le retó con la mirada.

-¡Keith! –exclamó Blue, que casi se había olvidado del "príncipe" de su amiga.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… -continuaba Rox sin parar.

Kyoya volvió un instante su mirada a la chica con la que se había besado no hace mucho, luego volvió a ver al rubio, pero este ya se hallaba tratando de ser distraído por los graciosos ademanes de Blue.

-¡Mgnhm!

Volvió su mirada al pelirrojo observando como este parecía bastante enfurecido con Rox…cosa que no dejo de extrañarle.

-Ginga, por favor… -Madoka se interpuso en el camino que trazaba Ginga a la que no paraba de disculparse e intentando calmarle se agarro del brazo del pelirrojo quien de inmediato comenzó a…gruñir, gemir, hacer sonidos de protesta (debido a que no podía hablar) para alejarla de el.

Kyoya sintió de nuevo una punzada de celos en su ser al ver tan cerca a ese par.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… -seguía diciendo Rox frente a si.

-¡Hazte a un lado Blue! ¡OYE TU!

Le regreso una mirada fulminante al rubio, sin embargo nuevamente Blue intervino.

-¡Keith! ¡Espera!

No pudo evitar pensar: ¿Era tan necesario gritar?

-¡Mghjsh!

Volvió su mirada Ginga que aun intentaba deshacerse del agarre de la mecánico.

Cerca. Estaban demasiado cerca.

-Ginga, por favor…

Su intento de defensa a si mismo devolviendo aquellas miradas de odio, sumándole los innecesarios gritos de la chica color, junto a sus celos por ver a Ginga y Madoka tan cerca, más las incesantes disculpas de la castaña y…¿acaso había un bebe llorando al fondo?

Fuera como fuese…Kyoya estaba enfureciendo cada vez más...

¡No lo soportaba!

Tres venitas marcadas en su frente comenzaron a palpitar.

-¡YA CALLENSE!

El silenció se hizo de pronto. Blue y Keith finalmente tuvieron miedo del chico, mientras que tanto Madoka como Rox sentían más miedo aun de lo que habían llegado a sentir por el dueño de leone en sus vidas. Ginga bueno… el de por si no podía hablar.

Los ojos zafiro se pasearon por todos y cada uno de los presentes, como si estuviera retándoles con la mirada a que se atrevieran a romper aquel momento de paz.

Una vez su mirada se detuvo en Ginga y sintió una punzada de preocupación mezclada con vergüenza…volvió su mirada a Blue.

-Ya di de una vez ¿qué le hiciste a Ginga?

Blue parpadeo sorprendida antes de apuntarse silenciosamente con el dedo y abrir los labios atreviéndose a jugar otro poco más, sin embargo la mirada del otro le hizo comprender que ya no era el momento de bromas.

Una sonrisa apacible se mostró en labios de la chica –Insisto en que yo no le he hecho nada…o por lo menos no mucho –miró a Ginga.

-Habla –dijo fríamente Kyoya mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados.

Ginga sintió un ligero rubor subir a sus mejillas después de haber captado aquel sentimiento de preocupación en los ojos del chico "Kyoya…" aun se preguntaba: ¿qué había sido aquella extraña sensación en su pecho?

-Bueno…sólo es una pequeña cosa, un dulce del silencio –dijo Blue mostrando con orgullo su bolsita –se supone que quien lo coma, no volverá a hablar ya que, teóricamente, se ha tragado su voz –dijo sonriendo inocentemente.

-¿Qué? –casi gritó Rox sorprendida de que su amiga tuviera algo así.

-¿Qué? –Keith y Kyoya lo dijeron más bien en un susurro.

-¡Mghn!

Blue sonrió divertida –Así es, no volverás a hablar Ginga… a menos que…

Un suspiró de alivió salió de labios de Rox, por un momento temía que su amiga hubiera hecho algo como quitarle la voz a alguien…ya solo faltaba que luego se convirtiera en algo así como la bruja de la sirenita y se descubriera que tenia una gemela malvada que ahora resultara que en realidad era la buena y…

¡Plaf!

Todos voltearon a ver a Rox, quien se había dado una gran y enorme palmada en la frente _"¿¡Pero en que idioteces estas pensando Rox Siniestra!?"_ se reclamó a si misma. Cuando se dio cuenta de que ahora era el centro de la atención se ruborizo, como antes, avergonzada –Ah…perdona, sigue con lo que decías Blue.

-Eh…-Blue volvió al frente –Si…como decía: no volverás a hablar a menos que… -guardó silencio durante unos segundos más que pronto se volvieron en minutos, que luego se volverían en ho…

-¡Dilo Ya! –exclamó un impaciente Kyoya.

-¡Oh vamos! –se quejó Blue, apenas habían pasado unos 30 segundos en realidad –era para poner suspenso –farfulló decepcionada de que no le saliera como quería.

-Blue –le recriminó Rox cual madre haría con su hija pequeña.

-De acuerdo –suspiró –No volverás a hablar a menos que recibas un beso de amor verdadero ¿ok?

Todos se quedaron en blanco.

Keith se sintió algo incomodo –Ah…bueno, yo me voy, aun tengo que buscar a Klaus y… -al ver que nadie le prestaba suficiente atención solamente calló –Adiós –y se fue.

-¿Ah? –la cara de Kyoya era todo un poema. (Pero no tengo inspiración así que no pondré ese poema xD)

-¿Mghjn?

Las mejillas de Ginga se ruborizaron nuevamente.

Rox sonrió creyendo entender ya el plan de su amiga.

Blue se acerco a Madoka y le dio un ligero codazo en el brazo.

-¿Eh?

-Es tu turno…¡vamos! Que si el cebo no actúa el pez jamás será pescado –le susurró con una maliciosa sonrisa.

-Pero Blue yo no… -iba a negarse Madoka, sin embargo la chica la había propinado un empujón logrando que terminara chocando con el cuerpo de su mejor amigo y casi hermano, Ginga.

-Mghjn.

-¡Ah! Ginga…e-esto yo…si quieres podemos intentarlo –habló toda nerviosa Madoka, aunque claro, su nerviosismo era más bien por la reacción que podría obtener de cierto blader legendario de la primavera…

Rox abrió los ojos y miró a su amiga, quien sonreía complacida.

-¿¡Mghnj!?… -Ginga abrió sus ojos sorprendido, eso había sido un claro: "¿¡Que!?..."

-Puede ser…no se, tal vez…bueno, no perdemos nada con probar ¿no? –dijo Madoka sin mirar a su amigo directamente.

Blue se acercó entonces a Kyoya, que tenia la mirada oculta bajo el flequillo de su cabello.

-Y…¿no piensas hacer nada, Kyoya-kun? –inquirió la chica divertida.

-… -sin embargo el muchacho parecía no tener intenciones de hablar. Rox miró aquello sorprendida, notando como de pronto, el aura del chico ya no era lo que solía ser. Se espantó y se acercó a su amiga exaltada.

-Eh…¿Kyoya-kun? –usaba un tono como si le estuviera tratando de provocar –¿No piensas ir a reclamar lo que es tuyo?

-El no es mío… -dijo con tono de voz quedo.

-Pues vamos…creí que tu de verdad le querías –insistió Blue y de pronto, también noto que algo estaba yendo mal -¿Kyoya?

-Yo no… -Blue abrió los ojos al oír aquel inicio de frase, sabia a donde irían esas palabras…

Blue y Rox parecían aterrorizadas de oír aquello, sin embargo Blue de inmediato se lanzo a taparle la boca a Kyoya con la mano, provocando que este volviera sus ojos a la chica.

Rox se detuvo al lado de su amiga.

-¿Qué haces? –casi le reclamó, sin embargo, estaba aliviada de que no hubieran terminado de decir aquellas palabras.

-Improviso –respondió Blue, y cierto tono de culpabilidad se escuchó en su voz.

Hubo un intercambio de miradas entre ambas amigas pre-querubines.

Los ojos zafiro del chico casi habían perdido aquel brillo fiero que siempre era de temer.

-Escúchame, Kyoya, no es necesario que llegues tan lejos –habló Blue con voz seria, sin quitarle la mano de la boca y poniendo una mano en el pecho del chico.

El Tategami sólo le miró como ido.

-No puedes negar lo que sientes, ni mucho menos decidir que lo que siente tu corazón es incorrecto o falso ¿de acuerdo? –habló esta vez Rox, posando su mano en su hombro.

-Si piensas que es falso lo será. Créeme, si dices aquello, te arrepentirás –sentenció Blue y bajo con cuidado la mano con la que le tapaba la boca a Kyoya.

-Pero…Madoka y el… -fue lo único que salió de sus labios, mirando un segundo en aquella dirección.

Ginga de pronto sintió un escalofrió. Un mal presentimiento.

Madoka solo se le quedo mirando y una vez que notó como los ojos mieles del chico se dirigían al que suponía su amigo rival intuyó lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Estas soñando niño? –replicó Blue como con tono burlón, sonriendo al notar como el brillo de fiereza volvía a los ojos del muchacho.

"_¿Niño?"_ pensó enojado.

-Por favor, si esos dos más que pareja, son como hermanos –señaló Blue soltando una carcajada –No puedo creer que estuvieras celoso de Madoka. –se mofó la chica.

-No… -Kyoya se volvió a mirarla con el ceño fruncido –¡No estoy celoso!

-Ah, ah, ah, Kyoya-kun –negó Rox con aquel mismo tono de madre regañona-cariñosa, sonriendo divertida -¿Qué dijimos de negar lo que sientes?

-¡Que yo no…!

Sin embargo, el chico no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que de pronto sus ojos zafiro se toparon con un par mieles.

Su corazón salto al notar que Kyoya le había regresado la mirada.

El peli verde de pronto notó como aquellos ojos mieles le miraban con preocupación, sin poder evitarlo, una oleada de alegría le inundo el pecho.

-Anda…ve y comprueba que tu amor es verdadero –le alentó Blue, esta vez con un tono dulce, maternal.

Y como si sus palabras fueran ley se acercó al dueño de Pegasus.

-Mhgj… - _"¿Kyoya?"_ Ginga se quedo quieto, cuando sintió como el peli verde posaba delicadamente ambas manos en sus hombros, un rubor se extendió en sus mejillas.

Madoka sonrió con dulzura –Ah… -suspiró. Pero como le encantaban los finales felices y románticos.

Kyoya se inclinó con la cabeza ladeada, y, en menos de lo que creyó, sus labios pronto estaban tocando los del Hagane.

Ginga abrió sus ojos en un primer instante sorprendido pero instantes después, cerró sus ojos correspondiendo al tierno beso. Pero eso no se quedo ahí, pues pronto sintió una suave lengua acariciar sus labios. Se sintió desfallecer, como si sus piernas fueran de pronto a fallar y a dejarlo caer, y por ello, envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello ajeno.

No faltó mucho para que terminara, pues al fin y al cabo, se traba del primer beso de ambos.

Kyoya se separo encontrándose con el rostro bastante colorado de Ginga, mientras que el sólo tenia un leve rubor en las mejillas.

-Gracias Kyoya…

Kyoya negó levemente con la cabeza antes de sonreír de medio lado, casi dulce -Te amo.

Ginga le miró con cariño –Yo a ti.

Rox y Blue suspiraron aliviadas y sonrieron dulcemente cuando escucharon como ese par se confesaba su amor.

Madoka dejo escapar una risilla risueña, y Rox y Blue la acompañaron con unas risitas más alegres.

-Bien, es hora de que vuelvan a casa…

…

_Querido diario:_

_Hoy por poco y no la libramos, estuve casi a punto de romper la magia existencial del amor puro de un corazón(¡Dios! ¡Imagino que eso sonará tan cursi!) y que este se agrietara._

_Gracias a Cupido(y también a Ziel), al final logré mi cometido…resulto bastante interesante, además, tengo fotos de los besos y las pareja con las que estuve hoy…¡incluso tengo una de Kenchi durmiendo en el pecho de Yu! ¡Que emoción!_

_Además, mi hermano no apareció hasta…hace media hora…¡el muy idiota casi se traga uno de los dulces silenciadores que recién invente!_

_Pero si lo pienso mejor…no estoy segura de que funcionen correctamente…_

Dejó de escribir en la hoja de servilleta que se había conseguido.

-Seria bueno si lo usara como cobaya…-meditó Blue para sí misma.

-¿De quien hablas Blue? –dijo mientras tomaba un dulce que había por ahí y se lo metía a la boca.

-De mi hermano –se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa burlona.

-Ah! ¿Qué escribes? –leyó la primera línea y únicamente pudo hacer eso, pues Blue saltó sobre la hoja tapándola toda -¿Un diario? ¿Pero no decías que esas cosas eran para niñitas? –se burló Rox sonriendo.

-¡Déjame! ¡Yo hago lo que se me viene en gana! –gritó avergonzada la castaña.

Rox iba a seguir burlándose cuando de pronto, notó que algo estaba mal ahí.

-Mghhns.

-¿Ah?

Rox abrió los ojos espantada, y dirigió si mirada a su amiga quien se la devolvió bastante extrañada.

-Mghjn.

-¿Qué dices? –dijo confundida la chica –¿acaso estas imitando a Gin…? Oh –de pronto todo hizo clic en el cerebro de Blue.

-Mghnn –Rox estaba casi asesinándola con la mirada.

Blue soltó una carcajada –¿Acaso tu…? –volvió a reír –¡Dios! Rox ¿Sigues revolviendo entre mi almacenamiento de comida o de donde te comiste el silencializador?

-Mghjn –Rox señaló la mesa y de pronto Blue se puso pálida.

-Oh-oh –dijo Blue asustada.

-¿Mghjn? –Blue interpretó aquello como un "¿Qué pasa?"

-Uy, uy, uy…¿y ahora que haremos? –Rox le dirigió una mirada intrigada a su preocupada amiga –¡Oh Rox! ¡Lo lamento tanto! –exclamó con pena, casi como si acabara de firmar su sentencia de muerte.

Rox la interrogó con la mirada.

-Ya no podrás hablar –dijo Blue dramatizando, con una aura oscura detrás de si.

"¿¡Qué quiere decir!?" se señaló los labios esperando darse a entender con su amiga.

-¿Un beso? Pues si pero…la verdad es que no creo que quieras dárselo –dijo desviando la mirada nerviosamente, rascándose el brazo.

Rox le volvió a interrogar con la mirada, esta vez amenazante.

-Bueno, bueno…la verdad es que…mentí un poco sobre el funcionamiento de los dulces –dijo removiéndose nerviosa.

"¿¡Mentiste!?" Y ya que no podía expresar todo su enojo con su voz, tomó a Blue de los hombros y la zarandeo un poco antes de volver a exigirle con la mirada que hablara.

-Pues…veras, los dulces funcionan así, necesitas dos diferentes tipos de saliva. El primero que lo pruebe tiene que dar solo una lamida, y el segundo es el que debe de comérselo, se supone que eso crea como un especie de función entre las bocas…o bueno, en realidad entre las salivas, provocando que la primera se convierta en llave de la cerradura que calla la segunda boca –explicó Blue incómoda.

"¿Entonces…lo del amor verdadero era falso?"

-Ambas sabemos que entre ellos lo que había si era amor verdadero, eso sólo era para ayudarles a que lo entendieran, yo solo intervine al obligarlos a convertirse en llave y cerradura –sonrió la Blue orgullosa.

Se quedaron calladas ambas, aunque una más por obligación que por nada.

-¿Mghnj? – "¿Quién?"

Blue la miró unos instantes, de pronto un par de pisadas hicieron temblar el suelo.

Por la entrada apareció un gran y peludo chimpancé o gorila, de pelaje castaño parecido al de Blue y levemente rizado.

-¡Hermano! –saludó nerviosa Blue

-Grrrr –gruño el hombre de las nieves que parecía haber mutado el color de su pelaje, era más bien un pie grande.

"¿¡Hermano!?" Rox se escandalizó, sin embargo aun tenia un problema mayor.

-Se lo que te preguntas –dijo Blue –es adoptado, así que no te asustes. –observó como la chica apuntaba a su garganta y sudó nerviosa –Ah! Si…Rox, quiero presentarte a Rar…aunque yo lo llamo Rar-o –bromeó la chica carcajeándose nerviosamente.

Rox la mando a callar con una gélida mirada.

Blue fingió un ataque de tos antes de, disimuladamente, acercarse a la puerta.

-Como decía, el es Rar, mi hermano menor y…¡el es tu llave! –y de inmediato, salió corriendo por la puerta en una de sus más sabias decisiones.

"¿¡BLUE!?"

* * *

**Blue: ¿Qué tan raro fue esto?**

**Rox: si no les gusto pedimos perdón, ya que doña inspiración nos traiciono**

**Blue: junto con un pequeño descuido**

**Rox: del cual me vengare más tarde ¬¬**

**Blue: bueno estamos esperando sus reviews**

**Rox: y descuiden, para el próximo tardaremos menos**

**Blue y Rox: se los juramos por el amor al anime, hasta la otra**

**Próxima pareja: un serio y un engreído**


	6. Karaoki-Doki

**Blue: Ay -se queja - ya no...puedo...más**

**Rox: Blue hay... que seguir... esto es por... auch... los... lectores...**

**Blue: pero...estoy...ayy...¡me están matando con tareas! ToT**

**Rox: ¡Y a mi igual! sin contar examenes, orales y trabajos practicos ¬¬ sin quejas hay que estar serias**

**Blue: Ok...-saca con algo de dificultad una cajita que dice "Solo en caso de emergencias" -Tendré...que usarlo...**

**Rox: Me temo que... si**

**Blue abre la cajita y de ella sale un resplandor, Rox se acerca y a ambas les brillan los ojos cuando ven lo que hay dentro**

**Rox: ¬¬ Blue pense que era otra cosa -golpea a Blue en la nuca-**

**Blue. ay! no te hagas! -hace berrinche - que bien sabes que ambas lo necesitamos -saca un pequeño cuchillo de dentro de la cajita junto con un gran trozo de queso**

**Rox: si.. claro...-sarcasmmo-**

**Blue: ¬¬ -luego sonríe maliciosamente -¿no quieres? bueno, más para mí -deja de lado el cuchillo**

**Rox: -suspira- sera mejor seguir antes de que nos maten por el retraso**

**Blue: de acuerdo -mientras come el queso felizmente -Volvimos \o/**

**Rox: -.-U Ay Blue...**

**Blue: ¡déjame! -se voltea a otro lado -Chicos recuerden que Metal Fight Beyblade ni ninguno de sus personajes nos pertenecen.**

* * *

En china

Un torneo de artes marciales había llegando a su fin y cierto chico de ojos verdes se encontraba sentado, sumergido en sus pensamientos.

"_¿Cómo es posible que perdiera? Jamás perdí antes en artes marciales, soy el mejor, pero… perdí ante un novato…eso no tiene sentido…¿o sí?"_ pensaba el ojos verdes, hasta que cierto chico apareció en frente de él, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Dashan no te pongas así, es solo una competencia, ya habrá más –lo calmó un chico de cabellos marrones.

Lo miró de soslayo mientras volvía su vista al suelo -Gracias por intentar animarme Chao-xin.

-¿Huh? –lo observó cuidadosamente antes de aparecer una gran sonrisa en su rostro, que era más altanera que cualquier otra de las que usualmente daba, sin embargo eso solo era porque quería evitar que un segundo sentimiento escondido en aquella sonrisa se delatara por si solo –Te lograré animar, ya lo veras.

-Me tendré que preocupar, cada vez que dices que harás algo para otra persona que no seas tú, esa persona termina peor de lo que ya estaba… -habló volviendo su mirada al chico, con cierta burla en ésta.

-¡Si que eres malo! –se quejó haciendo un berrinche infantil -Déjame intentarlo –pidió volviendo a una actitud seria.

Dashan suspiró –Esta bien, pero si termino peor me vengare –dijo lo último a modo de amenaza.

-No creo que puedas –casi pareció un reto. Se cruzo de brazos sobre el pecho –tengo una pregunta.

-¿Cuál? –alzó una ceja intrigado.

-Aparte del beyblade y las artes marciales no haces nada ¿cierto? –y aunque era pregunta, pareció más bien una afirmación.

Dashan frunció el ceño: dicho así, eso no sonaba para nada bien. Se encogió de hombros suspirando -Eso es correcto.

-Esta bien –dijo para luego acercarse a la salida, pero antes de irse se acercó al oído de Dashan –te hare descubrir cosas nuevas –le susurró de una forma muy seductora, dicho esto Chao-xin se fue dejando a Dashan nuevamente solo.

Dashan estaba petrificado, Chao-xin jamás le había tratado de esa forma, parecía que ahora tenía más preguntas que respuestas.

-¿Qué es esta sensación en mi pecho? ¿Por qué tan de repente me siento más acalorado? -pensaba Dashan, acercó su mano derecha a su rostro -Mis mejillas están…¿hirviendo?

"¿Qué es lo que me pasa?"

…

-Supongo que ahora debo pensar a donde llevare a Dashan y cuando –murmuró Chao-xin y luego soltó un ligero suspiro –pero…- _"¿Por qué me estoy preocupando tanto por él? ¿Por qué es que esta en mi mente a cada segundo?"_ pensaba mientras caminaba por las calles de China.

-…¿será precisamente por eso?

…

En el jardín de Cupido.

Miró a ambos lado, izquierda, derecha, al frente y entonces avanzo un paso para adelante, escondiéndose detrás de una mesa.

Cerca había un perchero, donde una señora, que ahora se encontraba en el baño, había dejado un gran abrigo largo café y un gorro de lana morado.

Los tomó y se los puso rápido, una vez lista, saco unas gafas de sol que solo dios sabrá de donde y tomo asiento en la misma mesa que había utilizado como escondite. La carta estaba ahí, así que solo se escondió tras ella.

-¿Desea ordenar algo? –la voz de un chico rubio la sobresalto.

-¿Eh? Ah…si, un…-se detuvo al notar que el chico le miraba con expresión curiosa, de inmediato carraspeo e imitó una voz más aguda que la suya -capuchino natural, por favor –en el momento en que el anotaba el camarero, bajo sus gafas pues no veía bien con ellas, y en cuanto el chico la miró, nerviosa se las volvió a poner ocultando sus ojos y esperando que el chico no la reconociera.

-¿Algo más?

-No, déjelo así… -y antes de entregarle el menú la chica ya tenía un periódico frente a sí evitando que al momento de que le quitaran la carta se viera la más mínima parte de su rostro.

…

-Rox ¿Qué tramas ahora? -pregunta Blue, que veía a su amiga muy entusiasmada con varios CD´s de música.

Rox la miro con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Digamos que a esta pequeña pareja les sigo el rastro y, creo que esto me servirá para atraerlos… –dijo Rox. Blue la miraba con curiosidad pero prefirió no molestarla más.

…

-Mejor busco a Klaus para decirle que entregue la invitación –pensaba Blue hasta que choca con cierto rubio.

-Perdón Blue, no me fijaba por donde caminaba-le dijo el chico de cabellos dorados.

-No te preocupes Keith pero fíjate la próxima vez.

-Lo lamento esta pensando en alguien –se sonroja un poco.

-Adivinare: ¡en Rox! –saltó con diversión.

-Si, es que se volvió la dueña de mi corazón.

-Keith solo cuida de que ni el tuyo ni el de ella se rompan –dijo Blue para luego seguir con su camino.

…

-Bien esta listo –dijo Rox soltando un suspiro de satisfacción.

-Así que era para esto que me pediste los CD´s –dijo Klaus, quien se encontraba entrando en la habitación.

-Solo espero que funcione.

-Funcionara –aseguró con una sonrisa -Me iré a entregar la invitación ¿Dónde dijiste que era?

-En el Templo Bey Leen.

-Nos vemos.

…

Klaus había llegado al templo y pensó que no había visto nada igual en su vida entera. Comenzó a aproximarse a la entrada del templo pero de la nada salió un chico que le impide poder seguir su camino.

-¿Quién eres tú y a que has venido? –pregunta Dashan de una forma algo amenazadora

-Soy un mensajero, vengo a entregar una invitación para Dashan y Chao-xin- dijo Klaus algo temeroso a causa de la actitud de Dashan

Dashan lo miro detenidamente y en su rostro comenzó a formarse una sonrisa amigable

-Perdone usted, es que no es normal que lleguen extraños al templo-

-N-No importa –dicho esto le entrega la invitación y se va del lugar

-Sera mejor buscar a Chao-xin para darle esto-dijo Dashan mientras miraba con curiosidad el sobre que le habían entregado

…

-Bien entonces será hasta mañana-dijo Chao-xin a un encargado de una pequeña tienda

-Nos veremos mañana, espero que con esto tú amigo se anime- dijo el encargado

Chao-xin estaba caminando por las calles de China cuando a la distancia logro divisar una cabellera muy conocida

-Dashan-le llamo mientras se acercaba a él lo más rápido que podía

-Chao-xin justamente a ti te estaba buscando-

-¿Por qué me buscabas? No me digas que ya no quieres que intente animarte-

Dashan comienza a reír por lo bajo, lo que ocasiona que Chao-xin se enoje un poco con él

-No es por eso-

-Entonces ¿Por qué me buscabas?-

-Trajeron esto al templo- saco de su bolsillo un sobre

Chao-xin tomo el sobre pero al hacerlo, tanto el como Dashan son enviados a otro lugar

…

Dashan lentamente comienza a abrir sus ojos y ve que él y Chao-xin estaban sentados en una mesa de un lugar algo extraño

El lugar estaba lleno de mesas, dos sillas por cada mesa, un escenario con dos micrófonos, un equipo de sonido una pantalla en frente del escenario

-¿Dónde estoy?-pensaba Dashan mientras miraba todo el lugar

En ese momento Chao-xin comienza a abrir los ojos y ve a Dashan a su lado

-Dashan… ¿Dónde estamos?-pregunta Chao-xin al ver el lugar donde se encontraban

-No lo se-le contesta Dashan algo confundido

De pronto dos chicas salen al escenario

-Hola y sean bienvenidos a "El Karaoki Doki"-dijo Rox con una sonrisa

-Nosotras somos Rox y Blue las encargadas de la música-dijo Blue muy animada y feliz

Dashan y Chao-xin cruzan miradas y luego la regresan a las chicas

-¿Como fue que terminamos en un karaoke?-pregunta Dashan muy confundido y a la vez impactado

-No lo sabemos-dijeron las chicas al unísono con un tono de voz muy dulce e inocente

-Dashan creo que este es un buen lugar para pasar el tiempo, que dices ¿intentamos?-pregunta Chao-xin con una sonrisa, mientras jalaba del brazo de Dashan

Dashan suspira- esta bien, pero solo una canción-dijo Dashan rindiéndose ante el pedido de Chao-xin

-Alto ahí chicos- los detuvo Rox

Blue estaba mirando a su amiga, no entendía ¿Por qué los paro? La idea era que canten

-¿Qué acaso no podemos cantar?-pregunta Chao-xin algo molesto

-Si, pero primero deberán cantar un solo cada uno y luego ahí cantaran junto-le contesta Rox

A Blue le había salido una gotita estilo anime tras el comentario de su amiga

-Esta bien-dijo Chao-xin rendido- pero él ira primero- señalando a Dashan

-¿Qué? Tú eras el que quería cantar- dijo Dashan algo nerviosos por el hecho de cantar solo

-Si pero esto te hará bien-dijo Chao-xin mientras empujaba a Dashan para subir al escenario

Dashan rendido se sube al escenario, toma un micrófono y suelta un suspiro

-¿Qué se supone que cante?-pregunta Dashan algo confundido

-Solo canta lo que aparezca en la pantalla y déjate llevar-dijo Blue con una sonrisa

Rox busco una canción para poner en la pantalla, Blue esta arreglando le sonido y Chao-xin por su parte miraba lo nervioso que estaba Dashan en el escenario

-Listo esta es perfecta-dijo Rox alegremente

La música comenzó a sonar y en la pantalla comenzó a aparecer la letra de la canción

_-No puede ser, se me escapó, se fue con un suspiro, apagando mi razón y ahora ya no creo en nada. Lo busco aquí, en la habitación, su ropa en el armario conserva aun su olor, apuntalando mi nostalgia. Oigo su voz, aunque no está. Sigo tratando de aceptar que me falta el ruido, sus pasos por la casa, siempre ruido. Su risa recorriendo los pasillos, la vida se me antoja eterna. __**No me siento capaz de ser feliz si él no está**__, si me falta el ruido, si falta ruido... Donde quiera que estés... El caso es que yo sigo aquí, buscando mil motivos que ayuden a seguir, pero no sirven de nada. Lo busco aquí, en cada canción. No logro imaginar un cielo aun mejor, que su trasluz en la ventana. Oigo su voz, aunque no está. Sigo tratando de aceptar que me falta el ruido, sus pasos por la casa, siempre ruido. Su risa recorriendo los pasillos, la vida se me antoja eterna. No me siento capaz de ser feliz si él no está, si me falta el ruido, si falta ruido..._- canto Dashan con un sonrojo muy notorio

Chao-xin estaba boquiabierto, no podía salir de ese transe hipnótico que le causo la dulce voz de Dashan cantando

Las chicas estaban mirando la escena muy entusiasmadas, pero solo pudieron callar y seguir observando

-Dashan no sabia que cantaras tan bien-dijo Chao-xin finalmente

Dashan solo le sonrió y por tal acto Chao-xin se sonroja levemente

-Bien ahora es tu turno-dijo Dashan, mientras bajaba del escenario

Chao-xin se subió al escenario y tomo el micrófono, se veía muy tranquilo y calmado

-Bien creo que esta servirá-dijo Blue con una sonrisa muy tierna

La música comenzó a sonar y en la pantalla se veía la letra de la canción

_-Otra luna nueva y__** yo te quiero**__ mucho más que tres lunas atrás. Te quiero mucho más de lo que puedo, te quiero aunque decirlo esté demás. Yo te quiero. El mundo está al revés y __**yo te quiero**__, quererte me hace ser alguien mejor. Te quiero a veces más de lo que quiero, te quiero aunque a veces cause dolor. __**Yo te quiero**__. No voy a rebuscar en la academia palabras para ver quién me las premia, si este mundo cabe en dos palabras: Te quiero. Te quiero mientras dure que te quiera, te quiero porque es la mejor manera de burlarme de tus enemigos. Te quiero porque así es como te quiero, te quiero y sabes bien que me refiero a no quererte más porque no puedo. Pensé que era importante que supieras que te quiero y nada más. Ya fui tipo duro como acero, de esos que se guardan la emoción. Yo primero muerto que un te quiero, decía antes de hacerte esta canción. Te quiero. Te quiero sólo porque a ti te quiero ¿Qué sería de mí si no es así? Como dijo Pablo a sangre y fuego, como digo yo, te quiero así, yo te quiero. No voy a rebuscar en la academia palabras para ver quién me las premia, si este mundo cabe en dos palabras: Te quiero. Te quiero mientras dure que te quiera, te quiero porque es la mejor manera de burlarme de tus enemigos. Te quiero porque así es como te quiero, te quiero y sabes bien que me refiero a no quererte más porque no puedo. Pensé que era importante que supieras que te quiero y nada más. Te quiero mientras dure que te quiera, te quiero porque es la mejor manera de burlarme de tus enemigos. Te quiero porque así es como te quiero, te quiero y sabes bien que me refiero a no quererte más porque no puedo. Pensé que era importante que supieras que te quiero y nada más. Te quiero sólo porque a ti te quiero, te quiero mucho más de lo que puedo_- canto Chao-xin de una manera muy emotiva

Dashan estaba no solo completamente rojo, sino que también estaba sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba

Chao-xin lo miraba con ternura y le hizo una seña para que subiera al escenario junto con él.

Dashan tomo aire y volvió a subir al escenario, tomo el otro micrófono y miro a Chao-xin, quien le estaba sonriendo

_-Amarte como lo hice yosin limite en el horizonteresulta siempre un juego peligrosoporque al final el que masdio es el perdedor_- canta Chao-xin sonrojado

_-Amarte como lo hice yopaseándome por ti la vidagaste cien mil palabras en el vientoy me entregue a cada momentopara hacerte feliz_-canta Dashan, mira a Chao-xin y se sonroja

-_Amarte es mi pecadopor que adorarte fue una fantasía,porque quererte fue una tonteríay le hice caso al corazón_- Chao-xin se acerca a Dashan

_-Amarte es mi pecadopor no entender que nunca fuiste míopor las ganas de llenar este vacíoque se formo entre el sentimientoy la razón_- Dashan lo mira fijamente y él también se acerca

_-Ah amarte es mi pecado_-

_-Amarte como lo hice yosin darle trebo al sentimientoresulta siempre un juego peligrosoporque al final el que mas dio es el perdedor_-

Mientras la canción transcurría ambos no dejaban de mirarse, estaban perdidos en los ojos del otro

_-Amarte como lo hice yovaciándome por ti los díasgaste cien mil palabras en el vientoy me entregue a cada momentopara verte feliz_- cantaba Chao-xin levemente sonrojado

_-Amarte es mi pecadoporque adorarte fue una fantasíaporque quererte fue una tonteríay le hice caso al corazón_- cantaba Dashan completamente rojo

_-Amarte es mi pecadopor no entender que nunca fuiste míopor las ganas de llenar este vacíoque se formo entre el sentimientoy la razón_-

_-Amarte es mi pecado ou_-

_-Amarte es mi pecadopor no entenderque nunca fuiste míopor las ganas de llenar este vacíoque se formo entre elsentimiento y la razón-_

_-Amarte es mi pecado,amarte es mi pecado,amarte ah_- cantan al unísono

La canción finaliza y ambos tenían los rostros muy cerca, Chao-xin no lo resiste y toma a Dashan de la cintura. Pronto sus labios comienzan a rozarse, podían sentir la respiración agitada del otro. Dashan rodea el cuello de Chao-xin con sus brazos, lo que ocasiona que finalmente sus labios se funden en un beso lleno de amor y ternura

…

Ya había anochecido y Dashan y Chao-xin se habían ido

-Aun me cuesta creer que pudiste unir a una pareja sin usar la violencia- dijo Blue, quien le sonríe a Rox

Rox suspira- No te acostumbres-dijo y luego dos chicos aparecieron en la habitación

-Hola chicas-dijo un chico de cabellos dorados

-Hola Keith, hola Klaus-saludo Blue con una sonrisa aun mayor que la de antes

Rox miro a Keith y luego desvía la mirada

-¿a que se debe que vinieran?-pregunta Blue algo curiosa

-Quería usar el karaoke, y de paso lograr que Keith cante -le contesta Klaus

Keith lo mira todo sonrojado

-Yo quiero ir primero, pero no solo-dijo Klaus y mira a Blue

Blue se señala, Klaus asiente y ambos suben al escenario

-Esta me la vi venir-dijo Rox, quien pone la música y acto siguiente en la pantalla aparece la letra de la canción

- Dime ¿Por qué lloras?- canta Klaus con una voz seductora

-De felicidad- canta Blue con un leve sonrojo

-Y porque te ahogas-

-Por la soledad-

-Di porque me tomas fuerte así, mis manos y tus pensamientos te van llevando-

-Yo te quiero tanto-

-Y porque será-

-Loco testarudo no lo dudes mas aunque en el futuro haya un muro enorme yo no tengo miedo quiero enamorarme-

-No me ames, porque pienses que parezco diferente-

-Tú no piensas que es lo justo ver pasar el tiempo juntos-

-No me ames, que comprendo la mentira que seria-

-Si tu amor no merezco no me ames, mas quédate otro día-

-No me ames, porque estoy perdido porque cambie el mundo, porque es el destino porque no se puede, somos un espejo y tú así serias lo que yo de mi reflejo-

-No me ames, para estar muriendo dentro de una guerra llena de arrepentimientos no me ames, para estar en tierra, quiero alzar el vuelo con tu gran amor por el azul del cielo-

-No sé que decirte, esa es la verdad si la gente quiere, sabe lastimar-

-Tu y yo partiremos ellos no se mueven pero en este cielo no me dejes-

-No me dejes, no me dejes no me escuches, si te digo "no me ames"-

-No me dejes, no desarmes mi corazón con ese "no me ames"-

-No me ames, te lo ruego mi amargura déjame-

-Sabes bien, que no puedo que es inútil, que siempre te amare-

-No me ames, pues te hare sufrir con este corazón que se lleno de mil inviernos-

-No me ames para así olvidarte de tus días grises quiero que me ames solo por amarme-

-No me ames, tú y yo volaremos uno con el otro y seguiremos siempre juntos-

-Este amor es como el sol que sale tras de la tormenta como dos cometas de la misma estela-

-No me ames-

-No me ames-

-No me ames-

Al finalizar la canción Klaus y Blues casi como si fuera un reflejo se besaron, dejando a Rox y a Keith con los ojos abiertos como platos

Cuando la "parejita" se baja del escenario, Keith se sube junto con una guitarra

-Esta canción se la quiero dedicar a una persona que me hizo sentir algo único, Rox te dedico esta canción- dijo Keith y comenzó a tocar la guitarra y a cantar -_Amo toda tu figura,modelo de lo increíble,belleza y virtud en soltura perdona,no dejas morir a nadiey vas sembrándonos ilusiones,tú no sabes lo que causas,creo que aún no te has dado cuenta,haces que la gente agradezcatu amomas que a un nuevo mundo, mas que a un día perfecto,mas que a un suave vino, mas que a un largo sueño,mas que a la balada de un niño cantando,mas que a mi música, mas que a mis años,mas que a mis tristezas, mas que a mis quehaceres,mas que a mis impulsos, mas que a mis placeres,mas que a nuestro juego preferido,mas aun que esto te amo_- canto Keith con una tierna sonrisa

Rox lo mirada y solo le lograron salir lagrimas de sus ojos

-No puedo seguir- pensó Rox y salió corriendo de la habitación, con las manos tapando completamente su rostro

Blue la hubiera seguido pero Klaus se lo impidió

…

En el pequeño estanque que hay en el jardín se podía divisar a una joven de cabello castaño y puntas rubias, se encontraba sentada abrazando sus rodillas

-¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mi? Keith si me odiaras podría soportarlo, pero al amarme solo me haces sufrir-pensaba Rox, mientras sus mejillas cada vez estaban más empapadas de lágrimas.

* * *

**Rox: ... ioi**

**Blue: ... ya vas...¿quieres un abrazo?**

**Rox asiente y Blue la rodea en un abrazo.**

**Blue: esta bien, ya veras como todo se va a arreglar nwn**

**Rox sigue sollozando.**

**Blue suspira mientras le acaricia la espalda para consolara.**

**Blue: bueno chicos, ay que ver como nos esta quedando ¿no? jejeje -sonríe un poco nerviosa - bueno, como verán, hemos estado un tanto ocupadas, enterradas en deberes y cosas así, así que espero que nos puedan comprender y disculpar por la tardanza.**


End file.
